El Nacimiento de la Traición
by GeishaPax
Summary: ¿Qué lleva a un grupo de mujeres a querer ingresar a los aposentos de un gobernante desquiciado, a donde otras mujeres temen ir? Inocentes y jóvenes mujeres son obligadas a un entrenamiento para ser consortes de un rey. Para salvarse, una mujer tuvo que ser obligada a perder su inocencia.
1. Capítulo 1

Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic está inspirado en la investigación previa de las Kunoichi en la vida real. Podría decir qué es un fic semi histórico, basado en un período de doce años hasta 1506, de uno de los monarcas más sádicos, violentos y enfermos de Asia.

Se advierte que contiene temas fuertes.

Disclaimer: ¿Qué lleva a un grupo de mujeres a querer ingresar a los aposentos de un gobernante desquiciado, a donde otras mujeres temen ir? Inocentes y jóvenes mujeres son obligadas a un entrenamiento para ser consortes de un rey. Para salvarse, una mujer tuvo que ser obligada a perder su inocencia.

 **El nacimiento de la traición**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 1**

A veces ser kunoichi significaba tener riesgos, tener un entrenamiento al que muchas mujeres les daría repulsión o generaría un trauma severo. Sobretodo sí el deber de las ninjas era proteger a su nación, a sus países y evitar un problema internacional.

A veces aún haya terminado una guerra, hay problemas políticos graves, problemas en el poder, el poder de la ambición y la traición.

La luna llena inundaba con su hermosa luz la residencia real, con lentitud empezó el eclipse que le dió una escalofriante tonalidad a sangre y tinieblas…

Para entender cómo un rey destruyó su país, hay que comprender lo que es la lucha por el poder. En el décimo año de su reinado, la noche de la Luna Roja de Sangre, dos hombres se reunieron con la madre del depuesto Daimyō Amamiya; a través de ellos, el rey obtuvo una prenda de hombre manchada con sangre.

—¿Esto es lo que llevaba mi padre puesto cuando lo asesinaron con el antiguo señor feudal? — comentó al levantar con una katana la prenda sin tocarla.

—Su Majestad, la difunta reina quería mantenerlo en secreto. — dijo un eunuco arrodillado frente a él. — Por eso quería llevarme esto a la tumba.

—Entonces, ¿por qué traerlo ahora? — el rey Kizuki los miraba a todos con neutralidad a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba.

—Un desconocido contrató a algún ninja para que lo robara. — respondió otro de los eunucos.

—¿Quién lo contrató? — preguntó el rey con total tensión en la mandíbula.

—La mitad de la corte trató de destronar al difunto rey, por lo tanto no sabemos quién estaba detrás del complot, pero no podíamos ignorar a dónde nos podría llevar esto. — lloró uno de los sirvientes.

* * *

—Rokudaime-sama. — Shikamaru abrió la puerta de golpe sin importarle la presencia de Mei Terumi en la oficina de su jefe.

Los dos Kages levantaron la mirada esperando que lo que fuese que estuviese pasando mereciera tal forma tan abrupta de interrumpir.

—Me alegro de que los dos sigan aquí, ha sucedido una masacre en el palacio real, la casa del señor feudal y a lo largo de todo el país en una sola noche. — exclamó Shikamaru mientras llevaba una computadora portátil y encendía el aparato frente a los dos representantes de las aldeas ocultas.

Los dos Kages cambiaron sus rostros a una palidez anormal mientras veían lo que acababa de suceder en sus narices. Habían cometido asesinatos en el País del Fuego en las narices de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.

—Esto es malo, Kakashi… puede desatar una guerra entre países. — dijo la mujer pelirroja con nerviosismo mientras seguía observando las escenas desastrosas en la pantalla del aparato.

El peligris se levantó de su silla y miró a los dos ninjas.

—Necesito una reunión entre los Kages en otro país, Mei, será mejor que se vaya del país antes de que ocurra otra desgracia. Haremos una reunión buscando alguna línea segura de comunicación con el Clan Yamanaka.

—Considero prudente que aún no se diga nada a ningún ninja de las aldeas… — comentó Shikamaru.

—Que sea lo más discreto que se pueda, esto es un conflicto político que no se puede resolver como en la guerra. — sentenció Kakashi mientras empezaba a redactar un pergamino a la viajante Tsunade Senju.

* * *

¿Quién habría pensado que una prenda de vestir provocaría un baño de sangre?

¿Lo primero que hizo el furioso rey? Mató a las tres concubinas resentidas de su padre con una maza de hierro. Ordenando que los cuerpos fueran destrozados y esparcidos en las montañas y los bosques. Después se fue en contra de la madre del Daimyō y con su abuela por la difamación contra el grupo de nobles muertos.

Y a aquellos que difundieron rumores denigrantes, a los partidarios del destronamiento, a las criadas que llevaron el veneno, todos fueron asesinados sin piedad, desmembrados, decapitados y envenenados como pago de la misma moneda.

Las lápidas de los traidores fueron destruidas, sus restos removidos y destrozados en mil pedazos para terminar como polvo en el aire.

Más de 100 restos mortales sirvieron de alimento a los cerdos.

Pero los que más reían eran dos hombres que fueron los más traidores de todos: el medio hermano del rey, Kizuki Gendo y el ministro Terada Raizo. Lo que se siembra se cosecha…

* * *

 _El polvo de tus huesos…_

 _Un día puede volar en el viento…_

—¡Ministro! — gritó el rey desde la habitación en donde se encontraba pintando. — Creo que todas las malas hierbas han sido arrancadas

—Su determinación de eliminarlas ha llegado hasta los cielos.

—No fue solo mi determinación, sus esfuerzos dieron resultados.

—Me siento honrado, su Majestad. — dijeron los dos hombres de entera confianza del rey.

—Tengo que recompensarlos a los dos por sus continuos sacrificios.

* * *

—¡Debe ser una malvada broma! — bramó A golpeando la mesa.

—No lo es. — habló Kakashi desde el departamento de inteligencia con el jutsu de transferencia del clan Yamanaka, Ino no decía nada pero su rostro reflejaba repulsión. —Ha enloquecido, mandó a exterminar a todas las cigüeñas de la costa solamente porque se sintió acorralado.

—En las aldeas sin presencia Shinobi, ha hecho una carnicería y ha violado hasta a campesinas. — respondió Mei desde la sala de reuniones improvisada en Sunagakure. —Mi equipo ha estado investigando de forma discreta, es un enfermo sexual y paranoico.

—Ha comenzado a padecer de apariciones e insomnio… — respondió Gaara de alguna forma recordando la época en que no podía dormir por ser portador de una de las bestias con cola. —Eso genera pérdida de la razón…

—La Godaime Hokage ha ido de infiltrada al palacio como asesora del rey. — empezó a narrar Kakashi. —No podemos hacer otro movimiento más arriesgado para detenerlo, no sin generar otra guerra, sin contar que está rodeado de jōnin importantes en el palacio y de peligrosidad.

—¿Ella no está en riesgo al permanecer ahí? — preguntó Gaara.

—Tsunade es médico y sabe que ella debe ser la última en morir, cumplirá como kunoichi y representante de la Hoja hasta las últimas consecuencias de ser necesario.

El tono usado por el viejo Tsuchikage dejó intranquilos a Gaara y Mei, sabían muy bien que se refería a lo que sería capaz Tsunade para asegurar mantenerse viva.

—Las cosas no son tan sencillas en el País del Fuego, se pondrá peor… — señaló Kakashi. — Ha sido comisionada para seleccionar a las jóvenes para el rey.

—¿Seleccionar? — preguntó A.

—Ya tiene una lista preeliminar de candidatas, pero necesitamos infiltrar la mayor cantidad de ninjas en la siguiente. — señaló Kakashi.

—El Hokage se hará pasar por muerto para toda la nación para infiltrarse entre la gente de confianza del señor feudal. Al estar la Quinta como mano derecha del rey nos dará una ventaja para que crea que la aldea está a su disposición. — señaló Shikamaru.

—¿Y cómo piensan hacer la historia de la muerte de Kakashi sea creíble? — preguntó Mei aún preocupada.

—Un deslave de una gran tormenta que llegará de la nada a la aldea. — acotó el Sexto con cierta picardía.

—Suena convincente, el Hokage habrá salvado a la aldea y a las posibles candidatas de ese enfermo. — respondió Gaara.

—¡Mandaré a mis mejores kunoichi a la aldea Motoyoshi! — señaló A mientras hacía una seña a Darui para empezar a convocar a sus ninjas de confianza.

—Puedo mandar a algunas infiltradas al Bosque Jofuku, como civiles. — señaló Ōnoki en el mapa.

—Yo mandaré a "civiles" a la villa Kisaragi. — terminó Gaara de revisar algunos puntos de interés.

—Konoha ya se encuentra alterando las fichas ninjas y del registro civil de aldeanos, pero no nos asegurará el salvar a las mujeres que vean los miembros del palacio si visitan la aldea. — añadió Shikamaru.

—Además a la casa real le urge la presencia de un descendiente, la reina no ha podido concebir. — terminó Kakashi con la comunicación.

* * *

 _El despistado Hokage no había salido a la hora de la comida y era bastante tarde. Suspiró un poco fastidiada. A veces sentía que era la madre de todo el equipo siete en vez de un miembro más del grupo._

 _Shizune le pidió que llevara la charola con alimentos, así que llevaba un poco de arroz y caballa asada. No es que tuvieran comida decente en el comedor nuevo de la Torre Hokage pero al menos ayudaba a los trabajadores de las oficinas gubernamentales para no tener que caminar varias cuadras a la zona de comercio y alimentos de la aldea._

 _Justo ese día Sakura tenía un compromiso importante y no quería retrasarse. Iba ataviada en una falda muy corta negra, una blusa sin tirantes roja y su bata médica._

 _El día iba de mal en peor, tenía que ir a una estúpida cita doble para ayudar a Tenten con uno de los chicos de ANBU y ella distraer a Lee. Ino no le pudo prestar peor ropa._

 _Ya al menos había obtenido la declaración de dos admiradores del hospital de los que sospechaba. Dos pobres chicos a los que Naruto había asustado gritando cosas al estilo "ella es la mujer de mi mejor amigo"._

 _Abrió con cuidado la puerta, estaba a punto de regañar al vago cuando lo observó totalmente dormido sobre los documentos del escritorio._

 _Suspiró nuevamente._

 _En el mueble de a lado, colocó los alimentos y se acercó con cuidado._

 _Estaba tentada en despertarlo suavemente pero el verlo dormido, tan tranquilo, le llenó el pecho de una sensación indescriptible. Le acarició el cabello lentamente y notó que la máscara estaba más abajo de lo normal._

 _No hizo por verlo._

 _Al contrario._

 _Subió un poco más la máscara cuando de repente una mano la tomó y las posiciones se invirtieron. Él estaba sobre ella._

— _T-te la subí… juro que no te he visto el rostro._

— _Lo siento Sakura, los reflejos._

 _Aflojó el agarre de la chica pero no se separaron de inmediato. No hacía falta que le quitara la mirada para que entendieran que ahí ya no había una relación como la de antes entre alumna y maestro. Se habían inspeccionado de pies a cabeza._

 _Al recuperar el aliento el Hokage se levantó y le ayudó a hacer lo mismo. Sakura se quedó sentada sobre el escritorio._

— _¿De verdad no me viste?_

— _Aprendí durante todo este tiempo que tú debías ser quien tenga la confianza de mostrarme tu rostro._

— _¿No viste mi lunar bajo el labio?_

— _¿Tienes un lunar? — preguntó Sakura al levantarse de golpe abriendo la boca por la sorpresa._

— _¿Tienes una cita?_

— _¿Eh?_

— _Dudo que hayas venido a ver al Hokage vestida así, sería mejor que una escena del Icha Icha en donde…_

— _¡Sensei! — la muy colorada médico se intentó cubrir con la bata. —Tenten me hizo acompañarla a una tonta cita doble y como no tenía ropa linda en el hospital…_

— _Se nota que no es tu ropa, Sakura, no eres tan provocativa cuando te arreglas._

 _Eso le había dado en el orgullo y no supo porque le dolió. ¿Acaso Kakashi estaba diciendo que no era guapa? ¿Qué no podía provocar a alguien?_

— _Porque no he tenido que salir a la calle con lo que uso cuando quiero arreglarme para alguien. — soltó con picardía mientras iba por la charola. —Te traje algo y más te vale que no dejes que se enfríe. Si me entero que no probaste bocado, me saldré de la estúpida cita y te obligaré a comer._

— _Comería más gustoso si me sacas de la curiosidad, ¿qué usas en tus citas planeadas?_

— _Tenías que ser fan de Jiraiya. — la pelirrosa rodó los ojos antes de irse._

* * *

—¡Sakura-chan! Abre por favor.

La voz de Naruto y los golpes a la puerta empezaban a molestarle. Pero no tenía la energía para hacerlo, se sentía devastada.

—Sakura, hazlo por Kakashi-sensei, él haría lo mismo por nosotros.

Naruto dejó de golpear al no obtener respuesta.

—Lo siento Sasuke, no creí que fuese a afectarle tanto la muerte de Kakashi-sensei.

—Sakura es más empática y sensible, es normal. — le respondió el pelinegro al avanzar por el pasillo del piso de su compañera de equipo.

Un ruido de una puerta al abrirse les hizo girar.

Sakura iba cabizbaja, con el cabello largo recogido en una trenza y ya vestida de negro. Los alcanzó con lentitud y caminó sin decir nada.

—Vine en cuanto pude, Sakura. Lamento no haberlo ayudado. — le dijo Sasuke con total educación y respeto.

La pelirrosa sintió la mano del Uchiha posarse en su hombro y agradeció el gesto de su amor platónico al posar su mano sobre la suya y dirigirle una sonrisa discreta.

—Las cosas en el país van mal… — comentó Naruto para cambiar un poco el tema antes de ir a la ceremonia luctuosa de Kakashi. —Hay rumores de que el rey se ha vuelto loco y está recolectando mujeres.

—Algunos rumores tienen algo de verdad, Naruto… — respondió Sasuke con cierto aire sombrío.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos nada para detenerlo?

—Han pasado apenas tres años de la guerra, una quinta guerra desmoralizaría a todos. — le contestó Sakura aún seria. — Estoy segura de que Kakashi o Tsunade-sama planearon algo antes de…

Un nudo se formó en la garganta, pero sus compañeros del equipo siete comprendieron lo que quería decir. Kakashi había muerto aplastado usando el dotōn para detener una avalancha en una terrible tormenta en días pasados.

—Nosotros tres podríamos acabar con todo. — exclamó Naruto.

—Será mejor que seas más discreto, no sabemos si hay gente del rey en la aldea. — le susurró el azabache sobre el hombro.

—No siempre los ninjas arreglamos todo a golpes, Naruto, puede que pensar en "arreglar el problema" a tu forma acabé con la vida de las mujeres elegidas. — habló la mujer casi en un susurro mientras se ponía en medio de los dos ninjas.

Hinata los esperaba al pie de las escaleras y caminó junto a su esposo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Sakura.

—Es una gran pérdida para la aldea y el país. — respondió Sakura.

En la parte baja de la calle, sus camaradas de generación ya los esperaban. Sai y Yamato se unieron a los miembros restantes del equipo. Ino iba extremadamente callada y muy pegada a Shikamaru.

—¿Está bien? — preguntó Sakura en voz baja.

—Ha sido difícil para ella, Kakashi la llamó mucho para algunos trabajos de emergencia con el grupo de inteligencia… — respondió Sai en voz baja. — Fue de las últimas personas en verlo con vida al igual que Shikamaru.

—Aún no puedo creerlo. — respondió Yamato bastante afligido. — El país la está pasando mal y luego pasa esto, Tsunade-sama está intentando arreglar lo que puede directamente pero es difícil.

Todo el grupo de amigos caminó al cementerio en donde ya se estaba reuniendo de forma ordenada los habitantes de la aldea para ofrecer respetos a la tumba del fallecido Hokage.

* * *

El rey abandonó los deberes oficiales por los placeres carnales. Los consejos reales de sus ministros cayeron en oídos sordos, transformando las cincos ciudades en un terreno de caza.

Cuando su tiranía llegó al punto máximo, la nación se enfrentó a una crisis.

—He organizado banquetes para buscar a las que puedan darme un heredero. — el rey caminó ante toda la corte. — Comprendí que debería haber buscado más lejos. Por eso, ordeno un reclutamiento de bellezas a nivel nacional.

Kakashi se encontraba entre los presentes en un disfraz demasiado similar al de Sukea, de rodillas como todos, escuchando al hombre.

—Serán llamadas "consoladoras" y vivirán a la altura de ese nombre. Por lo tanto a mi querido hermano y al ministro de les da plena autoridad real como agentes reclutadores de belleza. El fuerte puede elegir, el débil será elegido.

Los encargados salieron del recinto mientras "Sukea" observaba a su alrededor identificando a algunos ninjas.

—Sukea, como si toda tu intriga y proxenetismo no fueran suficientes, ¿ahora confiscarán a todas las vírgenes para su placer?

Kakashi reconoció al hombre, era el preso que alguna vez intentó asesinar a Naruto cuando era niño. Mizuki tenía el ojo puesto sobre la identidad falsa del Hokage por su rápido ascenso al palacio.

—Deberías irte a beber en silencio. ¿Cómo se siente saber que te inclinas ante el hombre que seguramente violará a tu hermana?

Mizuki apretó los puños y se alejó del lugar. Kakashi suspiró disimulando su preocupación. El rey Kizuki Toru ordenó a los "agentes reclutadores de belleza" que le llevarán más de 10 000 mujeres para satisfacer sus deseos; ninjas, civiles, adolescentes, madres de familia, lo cual haría que toda la población enfureciera.


	2. Capítulo 2

Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic está inspirado en una investigación previa de las Kunoichi en la vida real. Podría decir qué es un fic semi histórico, basado en un período de doce años hasta 1506, de uno de los monarcas más sádicos, violentos y enfermos de Asia.

Gracias por la buena aceptación tanto en Wattpad y FanFiction.

Se advierte que contiene temas fuertes.

 **El nacimiento de la traición**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 2**

La Quinta Hokage se vistió asqueada después de recibir en su cuerpo desnudo al enfermo rey. Miró de reojo al medio hermano que entraba a los aposentos.

El ministro le hizo una seña para que la siguiera y ella caminó detrás de él aún confundida. Llegaron a una sala privada en la que una chica había sido citada, una de las tantas prostitutas del medio hermano del rey.

—Ella es una fuerte candidata para ser la elegida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Nabiki…

—¿Estás segura de que puedes servir al rey? — preguntó Tsunade arrastrando la última parte.

—He estado con hombres de todo tipo, desde nobles, campesinos, carniceros, hasta matones. — respondió la mujer después de beber su taza de té. —A cualquier hombre con las bolas intactas, puedo envolverlo en mi falda y chuparle el alma.

Hanare habló hasta con demasiada arrogancia para ella misma, pero era necesario, era una ninja renegada, que habían dado por muerta. Estaba decidida a asegurar su sobrevivencia a como diera lugar. Ya no podía ser solo una artista itinerante, tenía que actuar como una verdadera ninja espía y no ser descubierta ante los ojos superiores; y la mejor forma era esconderse frente a sus narices.

—¿Cómo te atreves a comparar al rey con un campesino? — cuestionó escandalizado el ministro.

—¿Acaso el rey no es un hombre también? — contraatacó la mujer sin dar tiempo a que siguiera la polémica.

—Dejando de lado tú arrogancia, servirás. — respondió Tsunade seca.

—Me alegro que ella sea de tu agrado, Godaime-sama.

La rubia se puso de pie y salió del lugar sin decir nada más. Estaba harta, ya no podía tolerar más a los traidores, pero tendría que ganar tiempo fingiendo apoyar a la candidata del ministro.

En cuanto tuviera a sus ninjas de confianza, podrían soltar el plan Kakashi y ella. Recuperarían el poder pero teniendo cuidado con el ministro y el hijo bastardo del viejo rey.

 _¡Roja! ¡Es roja!_

 _Muéstrate, muéstrate al rey._

A la orden de los reclutadores se levantaron las banderas rojas. Carteles empezaron a levantarse por todo el país: Las que consuelen al rey se convertirán en consoladoras, la que lo purifique, será la consorte.

* * *

—No es un asunto formal de la corte, por lo tanto no se garantizará que el rey la honrará. — habló el ministro frente a un consternado Hiashi Hyūga. — Pero en última instancia, ella servirá al rey.

El hombre aún líder del clan observaba lo más sereno que podía como se llevaban a la hija de otro miembro del clan a la fuerza.

—Mi hija Hanabi está en una misión de protección a un vendedor de reliquias, podrán buscarla en cuanto pise la aldea. — sentenció sin decir más y salió del recinto.

* * *

Sakura observaba con horror cómo se llevaban a algunas chicas en lo que avanzaba con precaución sobre los tejados para llegar a la oficina Hokage. Era extraño ir de nuevo a ese lugar, no lo había pisado desde que murió él…

Lo echaba tanto de menos, le era difícil. No había notado cuánto extrañaba el verlo por cualquier situación estúpida en el hospital, que le llamara para solicitarle ayuda en la oficina, planear grupos eficientes de ninjas con un médico decente para asegurar tener con éxito las misiones, extrañaba ir a Ichiraku con él y el matrimonio Uzumaki, extrañaba hasta verlo leer el estúpido libro pornográfico de Jiraiya. Le dolía cada vez más el pecho conforme se acercaba a la oficina de su antiguo maestro.

Nunca se había sentido así, ni cuando Sasuke abandonó la aldea. Era un sentimiento diferente…

Sacudió la cabeza mientras alejaba pensamientos peligrosos a su mente y entraba por la ventana en la oficina para encontrar a Shikamaru Nara esperándola.

—Llegas tarde…

—Si fueses mujer y tuvieras que escapar de toda la locura de la calle, también llegarías tarde. — respondió malhumorada mientras se quitaba la capucha de la cabeza. Acomodó su capucha y observó al chico sacar un pergamino enviado por Tsunade.

—Órdenes directas de Tsunade, misión Rango S, infiltración, es un poco… — buscó las palabras con la mano en lo que encontraba como decirlo. — diferente. Tendrás que hacerte pasar por una carnicera e ir de pueblo en pueblo disfrazada, ya sabes, hacer todo el show de la época primitiva de cantar con tu cuchillo, asegurarte de no ser reclutada hasta que veas a un aliado.

—¿Quién es el aliado?

—Lo reconocerás en cuanto se te presente. El tampoco sabrá de tu presencia hasta que tú te muestres.

—Es un poco ambigua y vaga la orden…

—Lo siento Sakura, no puedo decirte más, Tsunade va a reunir a varias chicas en el castillo si pasan las pruebas… Ino y Temari ya fueron llevadas.

—¿Qué? — la mujer apretó las manos indignada.

Era horrible, se supone que estaban en la era moderna y volvían a las misiones arcaicas. Nunca habían sido entrenadas para hacer una labor a esa gran magnitud.

—Sakura, tienen que ser fuertes… Tsunade va a guiarlas desde el palacio.

—¿Y ustedes afuera que harán? ¿Beberán sake?

—Tenemos que deshacernos poco a poco de los criminales que está usando el rey para defenderse. Han roto barreras en la prisión de sangre, mataron a la encargada y han sacado a ciertos ninjas peligrosos.

—Todos son peligrosos…

* * *

Algunos meses pasaron, la búsqueda de las mujeres estaba siendo un poco tardada. Naruto se encontraba con Sasuke localizando a tres ninjas que actualmente encabezaban el libro Bingo.

Hinata se encontraba en el hogar de su padre, asegurándose que el escondite de Hanabi fuese seguro aún. Tenía pocas semanas de haber dado a luz, por lo que todo el clan presuponía que no sería buscada por el rey. Pero se equivocaron, al faltar la heredera de la rama principal, el rey decidió llevarse a Hinata por ser la segunda hija más poderosa del clan más antiguo en existencia de la aldea.

Hiashi observó con impotencia como Hinata se iba mientras un reclutador le daba el bebé al anciano abuelo.

Hijas, esposas, amantes, todas fueron requisadas. Vistiendo uniformes rojos y llevándose a las jóvenes, dejaron las calles sin una sola mujer.

¡Había más de una manera de encontrar mujeres! Los reclutadores fueron a los bosques, burdeles, casinos, haciendo lo que los Kages exactamente esperaban. Amenazando a campesinos con cortarles las manos si no daban a esposas e hijas.

Tanto caos y tantos tratos turbios tendrían justicia. Pero los shinobis de todas las naciones tenían que prevenir una crisis mundial y se seguían preparando.

El principal problema fue contener a Naruto y a Kurama de salir a hacer una carnicería.

— _Estará bien, las demás van a protegerla y tu esposa no es débil._ — le repitieron todos para tranquilizarlo. — _Sakura les romperá los dientes si se atreven a dañarla._

Uno no podía mirar sin que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

A las vírgenes las marcaban con verde, a las otras con azul. El artista real pintaba día y noche, cambiando rostros tristes en sonrientes. Tenían suficientes rostros pero el rey quería a alguien verdaderamente excepcional.

Kakashi revisaba los rostros de algunas personas de Konoha, sintiéndose apenado al ver a la chica de los ojos perla y otras mujeres de la aldea pero con otros nombres e identidades, hasta ahora no había encontrado a Sakura en ningún registro. ¿No había sido seleccionada aún?

A Tsunade la vería hasta que todo lo urgente fuese llevado a cabo, mientras no podía tener comunicación con ella. La Hokage mandaba mensajes cifrados a la aldea como lo hizo en su momento Jiraiya.

La única instrucción era que tenía que ganarle a la consorte preferida del ministro. Así que se dirigió a buscar en el desierto Ishikiri.

Al llegar, notó cómo golpeaban a un carnicero y una chica sucia defendía al viejo abogando que era su padre. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, notó que esos dos individuos se le hacían ligeramente familiares pese a estar cubiertos de pies a cabeza y solo verles parcialmente los rostros.

Sabía que un hombre rico de la zona estaba escondiendo dos hijas, pero al llegar supo que eran realmente desagradables a la vista. Así que siguió la pista de una mujer que el hombre pretendía con inusual devoción.

Llegó a un mercado maloliente, un pequeño grupo de comerciantes se reunió alrededor de un hombre pequeño con máscara que vestía ropas de viaje, a lado tenía una vaca amarrada.

Debía ser un hombre de 1.65 por mucho, tal vez era un muchacho. A su lado el hombre mayor sostenía un tambor y bebía alguna especie de licor que le pasó al joven, que solo levantó la máscara de los labios y tomó un gran trago que retuvo antes de acercarse a una braza de un puesto de comida, tomar una rama en llamas y lanzar una gran fumarola mientras desenfundaba una espada que daba la apariencia de un enorme cuchillo de carnicero.

Al observar bien al hombre, se percató de que era Tenzo. Tenía que irse pero los pies se clavaron al suelo mientras observaba lo que estaba sucediendo en el lugar.

Una voz aguda proveniente del joven empezó a danzar con el cuchillo mientras narraba un cuento a modo de crítica al rey en una versión demasiado amable. La última vez que había visto algo similar fue cuando era niño y estaba viajando para hacer el examen chūnin a los seis años.

—El mundo es un caos, la gente se está yendo a las montañas, el hambre los puede obligar a comerse unos a otros. ¡El enfurecido Dios de la montaña envió un tigre! — señaló a la vaca con el arma. —Bajo la orden del Dios, vino a renegar del mundo, pero no pudo encontrar a ningún culpable. — dio varias vueltas mientras saltaba en mortales de espaldas.

La habilidad con la espada era muy buena, extrañamente le recordaba un poco a lo que había visto en combate con Sasuke cuando tenía dieciseis años.

¿Qué hacía Tenzo haciéndose pasar por un carnicero y acompañado de un bailarín de la calle?

—¿Por qué la gente sería culpable de su pobreza? Los funcionarios corruptos ocultos detrás de los altos muros son los únicos culpables. Cuando el tigre no logró trepar por los altos muros, decidió convertirse en carne y sangre de los campesinos, ¡y ayudar a sembrar el caos en los corruptos!

Después de una asombrosa demostración de manejo de la espada, y de nociones básicas de artes marciales, el chico terminó por matar al animal y Tenzo empezó a repartir con lentitud las piezas de carne a los comerciantes que estaban solicitando la pieza. Un ligero olor conocido se coló en sus fosas nasales mezclado con la sangre del animal.

Fue entonces cuando la vio. Frente amplia, cejas como de un sauce llorón, ojos claros de pavo real, nariz afilada y labios suaves como durazno.

¡Sabía que había encontrado a la indicada!

Pero la indicada era su antigua alumna.

En un disfraz… De una pobre carnicera, bebiendo de jarras de licor como si fueran de agua.

* * *

— _¿Me dirás cómo te fue Sakura-chan?_

— _No._

 _La mujer lo esquivaba por todo el hospital apretando el paso mientras las enfermeras se quitaban del camino, parecía estar dispuesta a asesinarlos a todos._

— _¿Tan malo fue?_

— _Sí, sensei, fue malo._

— _¿Lee no se supo comportar?_

 _La mujer detuvo su paso._

— _¿Cómo sabe que fue con Lee? ¿Acaso me siguió?_

— _Fui a comer cerca…_

— _Miente, me fue a seguir._

 _Sakura entró a un consultorio y el Rokudaime Hokage entró cerrando la puerta._

— _Fui a asegurarme de que no fueras a embriagarte y terminar haciendo algo de lo que te arrepintieras después. — confesó. —Pero ignoraba que Lee se pone muy mal con una gota de alcohol._

— _Sensei. — Sakura se calmó un poco. — No te preocupes por mí, créeme que no pienso entregarme a un borracho._

— _¿Qué?_

 _De inmediato se arrepintió de lo que había dicho. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a revisar la lista de sus horas de clínica._

— _¿En verdad?_

— _¿En verdad qué? — bajó los documentos y levantó la mirada._

— _¿Tú no…?_

— _No es algo que le vaya a contar al Hokage._

— _Deberías hacerlo, soy el Hokage._

— _¿Y la respuesta importa? Tal vez… solo espero al indicado antes de que la decisión me la arrebate una misión._

* * *

Sakura llevaba haciendo la misma aburrida rutina por meses. Pero empezaba a conocer la situación de algunos lugares y ayudaba en lo que podía a mantener con la mayor tranquilidad a los aldeanos.

La compañía del capitán Yamato hacia el viaje menos difícil, pero aún así no dejaba de añorar la aldea, su casa, sus amigos, a su equipo… a Sasuke… y a él. Tenía miedo de que alguna mujer reclutada fuese a hacer una tontería y fuera aniquilada, pero confiaba en que todas las mujeres estarían tranquilas hasta que empezara la parte más grotesca en el castillo. Tendrían que calmarlas de alguna forma.

No dejó de pensar en sus amigas, en que sería de ellas. ¿Habrían sido elegidas las demás o solo Ino y Temari? ¿Cuándo empezaría su misión real? Ya llevaba mucho tiempo encubierta.

No fue hasta llegar al desierto cuando al fin comprendió la misión que le encomendaron. Estaba bebiendo el aguardiente cuando observó a un reclutador a lo lejos que se le hizo demasiado familiar, después de varias vueltas y acercarse un poco, lo pudo reconocer; era Sukea, el fotógrafo ex ANBU que conoció de niña.

¿Sería realmente el aliado? Solo había una forma de descubrirlo.

Después de lanzarse contra la res y clavarle la espada en la columna, matándola al instante. Se sentó junto a Tenzo e hizo lo que nunca en su rutina diaria.

Se levantó la máscara de demonio por completo, se quitó la segunda máscara de tela y descubrió su larga cabellera rosa mientras la sacudía.

Se veía un poco sucia gracias a la sangre que le había alcanzado a salpicar y atravesó el pasamontañas que le cubría el cabello. No era su mejor presentación pero logró confundir a algunos hombres presentes.

Notó los ojos de Yamato mirarla con asombro y la mirada fija de Sukea sobre ella.

Había funcionado.

Había escondido su punto de chakra característico para no ser fácilmente ubicada como la alumna de Tsunade. Incluso había oscurecido un poco el tono de su cabellera rosa pastel a un color un poco más oscuro.

Bebió agua de una tinaja y se secó con brusquedad los labios, se acercó a Yamato susurrando las palabras "es hora" a su antiguo capitán. El hombre terminó de repartir las partes útiles del animal, recogieron todo y se movieron con rapidez del lugar. Kakashi los empezó a seguir hasta que en un pasillo, la konoichi se detuvo.

—¡Oye, levanta tu sombrero!

—Lo siento pero no es un rostro digno de un noble…

—¡Oigan, es él! — un grupo de delincuentes apareció detrás del ninja. —¡Cumpliendo con tu título de reclutador de mujeres persiguiendolas como perro en celo!

—No deberían hablarle así a un noble. — respondió con tranquilidad mientras observaban como los rodeaban.

—Ustedes dos, lárguense. — dijo otro de los hombres a la chica de ojos jade y su acompañante. Sacaron palos y observaron de nueva cuenta a Sukea. —Nos ofrecimos a darte una paliza…

Empezaron a lanzar golpes y Kakashi se defendió usando meramente Taijutsu, no era el momento de demostrar sus habilidades a los otros dos ninjas o sería descubierto.

Sakura y Yamato observaban desde atrás de la pelea hasta que la ninja suspiró y Yamato usó discretamente su jutsu, una árbol pequeño empezó a crecer y la mujer cortó una rama. Empezó a golpearlos y ellos al verse agredidos empezaron a atacarla, Sukea juntó su espalda a la de ella y empezaron a lanzar y usar en contra los ataques de los hombres furiosos. Era algo normal, estaban pasando por momentos difíciles, pero la misión era no acabar con los civiles.

—¡Puta, deberías irte con ellos! — gritó uno de los malhechores lanzando un golpe a la espalda de la mujer.

Kakashi se percató y la quitó aunque recibió el golpe en el estómago, provocando que el aire fuera expulsado y dejándolo por un momento de rodillas en el suelo.

—Una vez conocí a una chica que hacía lo mismo que tú, los movimientos de pies y ademanes fueron asombrosos… — dijo poniéndose de pie al escuchar la caída en seco de un hombre inconsciente.

—Así que eras tú, Sukea-san. — habló con una voz átona mientras retrocedía y giraba con un precavido Yamato.

El peliplata había olvidado que Yamato nunca lo había visto con ese disfraz. Solamente había visto parcialmente su rostro sin máscara.

—Tengo que buscar a alguien aquí, no esperaba que hubieras dejado la aldea… ¿Sakura-san, cierto? — contestó fingiendo demencia.

—Tu eres a quien buscamos. — respondió Yamato mientras tenía las manos preparadas para activar un jutsu.

—No lo creo… — lo interrumpió. — Si no ha sido elegida, es por algo.

—Porque no lo he permitido. — respondió con irritación. —Tengo motivos personales para ir al palacio.

—Suerte con eso…

—Sukea, por favor. Me he escondido como un sucio muchacho, mi misión era encontrarte.

—¿Sabes hacer otra cosa que beber como alcohólica y verte tan mal?

—Te sorprendería lo que soy capaz de hacer…

—¿Por qué quieren que Sakura-chan entre a ese lugar?, ¿saben lo peligroso y enfermo que es estar ahí? — preguntó el hombre con clara intención de no ver a Sakura en el palacio real degradándose de esa forma.

—Porque soy jōnin de la hoja y mis compañeras están ahí, arriesgando su vida para iniciar algo que desconocen y soy la última que falta por entrar. — respondió la pelirrosa con determinación.

—Hemos estado esperando esto, no fue un mero encuentro casual, no existen las coincidencias. — interrumpió Yamato.

—Fingiré que no escuché eso.

—¿Pero qué te pasa Sukea-san? Tengo que ir, tenemos una misión, incluso me ofreceré a… ti. — dijo con voz temblorosa.

Sukea tragó saliva y se alejó de los dos ninjas.

—Si quieres entrar, infiltrate de otro modo en el que no pueda decirte que no.

* * *

Pasaron dos días y Kakashi volvió por aquella muchacha fea, el mercader estaba nervioso al ver a la mujer salir cubierta hasta la cabeza con ropas tradicionales. Antes de salir al patio, puso sus pies delicadamente en unas sandalias y caminó.

—Soy Mikarin… — susurró en una voz dulce.

Kakashi reconoció la voz pero no dijo nada, el perfume de manzana inundó su nariz.

—Tengo que ver tu rostro…

La mujer abrió ligeramente el velo mostrando su rostro, solo un ligero "mmm" se escuchó de labios del hombre. La ninja era lista, de alguna forma había convencido al mercader en "perdonar" la deuda de Yamato. Una estrategia de emergencia para lograr meterla al reclutamiento.

—Mucha suerte, Sakura-chan. — susurró Tenzo desde el techo de la prominente casa.

* * *

Llegaron a uno de los cuarteles en la noche, fueron separados en diferentes habitaciones. Pero al caer la medianoche, un ruido de pasos y gimoteos se hizo muy notorio.

Unos soldados habían sacado a Sakura al patio trasero y la lanzaron contra unos troncos.

La mujer con nombre de cerezo tenía que fingir que no sabía nada de artes marciales o todo se iría al diablo. Hizo patéticos esfuerzos por defenderse pero sin llegar a sacar su fuerza bruta.

Los soldados confiados empezaron a forcejear con ella y a querer romperle la ropa.

—No hay nada malo con querer probar un poco… — la voz lujuriosa de un soldado le recordó a la mujer que hasta ese punto tendría que aguantar o cosas peores.

Entre dos le taparon la boca y la sostuvieron.

Sakura gritó realmente de asco y pensó en las alternativas para poder defenderse como una civil cuando de una patada salió volando el soldado que la tenía de espaldas.

—¿Quieren morir? — la voz amenazante del hombre que se disfrazaba de fotógrafo les hizo retroceder. —Ella es propiedad del rey.

—Está pagando por los pecados de su padre. — el ministro apareció en el lugar.

—La flor de loto makhana florece una vez cada siglo, ¡ella es la flor de loto que encontré!

—Es demasiado pronto para saber su florecerá o se marchitará…

Los soldados salieron disparados del lugar cuando la mano derecha del rey se fue.

Kakashi levantó a su alumna y la ayudó a acomodarse la ropa.

—El camino hacia el rey no será tan fácil…

—Me sobresalté. — le quitó las manos del rostro cuando la revisó al notar una bofetada en su flor de cerezo.

Enfureció, en su papel de víctima había sido lastimada y no pudo protegerla o todo se iría al diablo.

—Una kunoichi personificando a una noble… estuviste a punto de sacar todo tu poder, tu chakra me alertó. Elegiste este camino, Sakura, veamos cuánto resistes.

* * *

El monarca corría como loco por todo el palacio real. Todos los sirvientes hacían lo imposible por alcanzarlo pero el rey era muy veloz.

Gritaba como loco.

Llegó a la explanada y parecía tener más energía.

Todos los reclutadores hicieron una reverencia ante el hombre que los ignoró totalmente y se fue detrás de ellos a admirar a las mujeres que estaban en el suelo mostrando su "respeto".

—Levanten la cabeza, ¡ahora!

Siguió observando lo más que pudo a las mujeres en lo que gritaba eufórico.

—¡Ustedes comerán las mejores delicias del país en bandejas de plata! Vestirán ropa de seda y raso. — Sacó su espada y amenazó a algunas. —Pero, si echan de menos a sus esposos o amantes, o si piensan en escapar, ¡les cortaré la cabeza a ellos!

Soltó la espada y empezó a reír.

Sakura y algunas ninjas que conocía se miraron de reojo.

Observó a una muy demacrada Hinata.

¿Qué demonios hacía ahí? Ella no debía ser candidata, acababa de tener un hijo.

Maldijo internamente y meditó en la carnicería que sería capaz de hacer Naruto si perdía la calma. Tendrían que armar algún plan las kunoichi para sobrevivir y llegar al filtro final.

—Incluso Confucio decía, que si no hay interacción, no se puede esperar un auténtico crecimiento…

Mientras el rey parloteaba en un debate con los ministros y reclutadores, Sakura se acercó a sus compañeras y ninjas que reconoció de la gran cuarta guerra ninja.

—¿Sabe alguna cómo está mi bebé? — susurró Hinata un poco nerviosa.

—Está bien, no te preocupes, lo ví con su padre antes de que me trajeran. — respondió Tenten.

Sakura observó con tristeza como sobre el kimono de Hinata se asomaban dos manchas en la zona del pecho. Manchas de leche acumulada.

—Las consoladoras de menor nivel serán disciplinadas en los templos cercanos. — gritaba el monarca.

Esa misma noche se volvió un tema polémico entre los catedráticos, monjes y nobles. ¡Era un escándalo convertir universidades y templos en campos de entrenamiento de consoladoras!

Era un retroceso de siglos en la época moderna, todo esto estaba yendo muy lejos en poco tiempo. Llegaría su momento para la revancha, tendrían que esperar el momento de poner al medio hermano en esa silla dorada.

* * *

Sakura y el grupo de ninjas fueron llevadas afortunadamente al mismo templo, lugar en donde les dieron ropas —o el intento de— que constaba de un faldón largo y tela fina para el pecho como si fuesen vendas, unos calcetines, y pantaletas blancas y lisas. No más.

Tsunade tenía que instruir a sus ninjas aún más y de manera intensiva para ganar terreno. Desde muy temprano las ponía a desayunar y las llevaba a una sala adecuada como aula.

¿Qué es lo que hace que una mujer sea la mujer ideal?

Una boca grande y dientes limpios que puedan envolver la virilidad. Aunque lo desaprobaba, la mujer hizo medir las bocas de cada una con una regla.

El cabello largo, manejable como la seda y los tobillos delgados.

Piel como raso y cálida temperatura corporal.

Nalgas abundantes y huesos delgados.

Todo eso era inspeccionado y más.

¿Y qué hace una vagina deseable? Primero, la abertura debe estar hacia el frente.

Segundo, pocos pelos públicos es mejor, delgados y claros.

Tercero, tiene que estar siempre tibia y húmeda.

Cuando se hablaba de tamaño debería ser lo suficientemente grande como para adaptarse a la virilidad del rey, con una especie de falos de piedra, de cuarzo y onix, las mujeres en la misma sala a cuatro patas eran medidas con artefactos de ese estilo. Esa fue una tortura para las vírgenes, o inexpertas.

En esa última medición todas fueron literalmente selladas en el trasero con marcas de "aprobada" o "rechazadas".

La mayoría de las civiles fueron eliminadas en ese templo, dejando a las pobres kunoichis solas con algunas chicas de la nobleza.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Muy buenas tengan mis seres sexies y hermosos, vengo complacida por el buen recibimiento que tuvo está idea en las dos plataformas. Es un honor leer cosas tan bonitas.

Domo.

Ahora responderé mis bonitos reviews:

Melisa xD: siempre hay un buen pretexto para volver a los fics KakaSaku y me alegro haber sido la culpable. No demoré tanto en volver, así que espero leerte pronto por acá.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: muchas gracias por pasar a leerme, eres de mis lectoras en el mundo de anime que eres más difícil de convencer jajaja este fic no será tan largo. Cálculo seis capítulos por mucho, pero ya casi terminé de hacerlo. Así que terminado antes de noviembre, sí, que lo suba antes de noviembre, es otro cantar :v

Nos leemos, besos.

Kari Mnjrz: recuerdo los audios cuando te mostré el primer borrador y casi te da algo, infarto, o no sé, la gastritis jajajaja los flashbacks tenían que ser ampliados e importantes, sino no se va a comprender en tan poco tiempo como surgió el amor.

Besos

savka: muchas gracias mujer gracias a ti, han dado autores conmigo jajaja gente que te tiene en facebook. Espero verte por acá, un beso.

genievieve7: sabes que me siento como una celebridad al tenerte dejando un review? Lo sabes? Jajajajaja ahora espero que lo que se venga, no sea muy fumado o esté muy descabellado. Ojalá te guste.

Besos

 _Recuerden que subo los links de Wattpad y FanFiction al grupo de facebook KakaSaku Spanish, tengo una fanpage con el mismo username y la única cuenta que manejo en Wattpad es con el mismo nombre._

 _Les mando un abrazo a todos y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _#FuerzaMéxico_


	3. Capítulo 3

Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic está inspirado en la investigación previa de las Kunoichi en la vida real. Podría decir qué es un fic semi histórico, basado en un período de doce años hasta 1506, de uno de los monarcas más sádicos, violentos y enfermos de Asia.

Se advierte que contiene temas fuertes.

 **El nacimiento de la traición**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 3**

La siguiente fase fue una tortura para Sakura. Ino al igual que ella estaba tensa pero por otro motivo: Kakashi en su disfraz era el encargado de dar la siguiente lección. Los principios de las posiciones sexuales.

—Alcanzar el gozo puro a través de un contacto adecuado. ¿Cuál creen que sería su papel respecto a las relaciones sexuales con el rey?

—Confucio decía…

—Con todo respeto…

—¿No somos solo agujeros húmedos para que el rey pueda coger?

—Somos orinales reales del palacio aunque de la mejor clase. Capaces de soportar muchas descargas de hombres de todas las edades y tipos.

Todo ese tipo de respuestas se obtenían de grupos de mujeres concentrados en una sola sala. En la que Kakashi y Tsunade intentaban mantener el orden.

—Somos como la medicina, usamos nuestro cuerpo para curar otro, ese es el verdadero contacto. — respondió al fin Sakura con una frialdad que dejó a las que la conocían un poco descolocadas.

—Bien, sea lo que sea, nadie sabe quiénes entre ustedes se convertirán en consortes o serán descartadas como esclavas. — le respondió Tsunade de la misma forma.

* * *

Al salir de ahí, llegaron al templo y Tsunade a puerta cerrada les explicó lo que estaría sucediendo. Se realizarían concursos y clases, en donde tendrían que brindar lo mejor de su parte.

Hanare observó cuando iban rumbo a la cena como el hombre conocido como Sukea se acercaba a la pelirrosa y le hablaba.

—¿En verdad crees que eres como la medicina? —no obtuvo respuesta de la mujer que solo miró al suelo. —Yo te enseñaré cómo ser eso. Lo que aprendas de mi, transmítelo a las demás…

Sakura cada noche que recibía algún consejo del que desconocía era su antiguo maestro, lo hablaba con las kunoichi nada más. Sabían de primera mano que el rey era un poeta, así que en las noches empezaron por grupos pequeños a ir a estudiar metáforas.

Sabían que era un pintor, y que tenía la enferma fascinación de pintar todo tipo de cuadros. Por lo cual tuvieron que ser capaces de recrear las escenas aunque parecieran de contorsionismo puro.

En las lecciones diurnas, las ponían a caminar con los talones levantados y un libro en la cabeza para desarrollar los músculos pélvicos.

¡Era peor que el entrenamiento militar! Hasta el limpiar el suelo con las rodillas tiesas era para estimular el útero y ablandar las entrañas.

—Sakura. — preguntó Tsunade en alguna ocasión a solas. — ¿Eres vírgen?

—Sí. — respondió segura cuando gracias a sus reflejos atrapó una bolsa en el aire.

—Mezcla azufre, raíces de gemmifera, fruto de cornejo y cnidium, tritura todo y tamízalo, luego insértalo en la vagina. Esto va a serte más incómodo, pero estrechará tu vagina y la volverá más sensible. Mezclaran tres cucharadas de azufre con agua para lavarse las partes íntimas. Serán como las de una niña.

* * *

El ministro Terada por bloques de diez las llevó a un antigüo cuarto de baño de un templo, en donde las recostó boca arriba, amarró bloques de hielo al techo, dejando que las gotas cayeran en ellas. Un pequeño tazón con agua estaba en su frente.

—La energía femenina proviene del bajo vientre.

Después de los sensuales entrenamientos taoístas, hasta las más fuertes kunoichis no soportaron el dolor. Solo cuatro estaban con todo su poder en esa habitación.

Una disfrazada de carnicera, una chica con ojos blancos, la rubia hermana del Kazekage y la desertora Hanare en su papel de prostituta.

Seguían pasando algunas semanas, eran obligadas a ir con una fruta entre las piernas, exprimirlas hasta secar las semillas y no derramar una sola gota.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba una noche en la habitación provista para Kakashi. Había colgado en varios hilos diferentes frutos.

La médico se encontraba de rodillas y sin usar las manos, chupando con la lengua las frutas.

—Los testículos son sensibles, usen solo la lengua para estimularlos.

La vio un poco cansada y la separó de una fruta, tomando con un poco de rudeza su mentón y la observaba fijamente. Con el pulgar le limpió el jugo alrededor de la boca con lentitud y le rozó los labios.

Sakura aún con la mirada confundida abrió la boca y lamió el dedo del hombre.

Kakashi no hizo nada pero por dentro ese acto había removido varias cosas que no supo describir: pena por tenerla en esa situación, tristeza por estar entrenando de esa forma a su alumna e ir matando día con día su inocencia, una extraña calidez al verla con sus ojos llenos de algo parecido al odio y la lujuria.

—Sakura-san, esto lo van a recibir en próximos días, seis reglas generales en las relaciones sexuales. — levantó la mano de la boca de la ya mujer y señaló. —Uno, como un paño húmedo, abracénlo fuerte. Dos, el útero debe estar caliente de lo contrario habrá flujo vaginal. Tres, después de la penetración, aprieten sus paredes vaginales. Cuatro, cuando estén arriba, balanceen las caderas. Cinco, giman seductoramente debajo de él. Seis, cuando no alcancen el orgasmo, él puede esforzarse mucho para ello.

—Si eyacula precozmente, solo podría significar problemas, así que supongo debo "llegar al orgasmo" rápido. — habló la mujer prediciendo lo que iba a decir el hombre.

Kakashi asintió, un poco perturbado por la inteligencia de su antigua alumna, y porque si ella descubriera su verdadera identidad, no hablaría como si nada del tema.

—No olvides esas pautas, Sakura. La siguiente fase va a ser una prueba dura de inteligencia para ti y tus compañeras, elijan con cuidado la comida y la respuesta.

Una ligera sensación de deja vu los recorrió. Ya habían pasado por algo muy similar.

* * *

— _Ya no puedo más._

 _Sakura estaba a plena carcajada en la mesa del bar en compañía de Kakashi y de Genma. La kunoichi se encontraba un poco ebria y decir que había aguantado como toda una guerrera era decir demasiado._

 _Al fin había sido la promoción de Sakura como médico responsable del hospital y la Quinta Hokage no dudó en hacer una celebración llena de juegos de azar y alcohol. Con la diferencia de que prácticamente había hecho inmune a su alumna al alcohol, o al menos más resistente que al promedio._

 _La primera vez que la llevó a beber fue a los catorce años. Sakura no olvidaría nunca la sensación de la resaca desde ese día y posteriores hasta que se acostumbró a la bebida._

 _Y entre todos los ninjas que quedaban, un muy simpático Genma y un malhumorado Hokage estaban con ella._

— _Creo que yo paso, ya es hora de irme. ¿Te quedas Sakura-san? Puedo acompañarte si gustas. — señaló el hombre mientras se levantaba un poco tambaleante._

— _¿Y dejarás solo a tu sensei? — preguntó Kakashi en un tono más amable que su cara._

— _Me quedo con el jefe un rato._

 _Genma se despidió y salió del lugar._

— _Te ves mareado sensei._

— _Ya no deberías llamarme así, hace cinco años dejé de serlo._

— _¿Entonces cómo debo llamarte?_

— _No lo sé, ilustrame._

— _Mmm, debo pensarlo bien._

— _Piénsalo en lo que te llevo a casa._

— _Pensé que yo te iba a acompañar…_

 _El hombre rió._

— _Bonito me voy a ver, todo un caballero, dejando que mi ex alumna favorita se vaya como una cuba a su casa después de dejarme._

— _La reputación del Hokage. — respondió mientras jalaba la botella semivacia y se la llevaba con ella._

 _Salieron del establecimiento y empezaron a caminar rumbo a casa de la pelirrosa._

— _¿Senpai?_

— _¿Me ves así?_

— _No, no sé, no creo, no te admiro tanto. — rió mientras cruzaban el puente y recordaba todas las veces en las que llegó tarde. — ¿Viejo?_

— _¿Me ves viejo? — se detuvo de golpe en el puente._

— _Algo… — contestó destapando la botella y bebiendo un poco._

— _No soy tan viejo. — reprochó acercándose y limpiando el alcohol que brillaba cerca de la barbilla._

 _Sakura se quedó embelesada viendo al Hokage bajo la luz de la luna y este por un momento hizo lo mismo. Hasta que se separó de ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza._

— _Hazle caso a los consejos del viejo y ten cuidado con ninjas como Genma._

 _Sakura suspiró un poco desilusionada._

— _Seré igual de irrespetuosa que Sasuke-kun y te diré Kakashi, sin más._

— _¿Por qué no Kakashi-kun?_

— _Mi nueva labor será molestarte Ka-ka-shi._

— _Serás…_

 _El hombre no pudo continuar hablando porque sintió los delegados brazos de la kunoichi abrazándolo con fuerza. Levantó el rostro de la chica nuevamente del mentón y observó una extraña timidez en ella._

— _Gracias por estar siempre para mi, Kakashi-san._

— _No agradezcas Sakura-chan._

 _La ninja se levantó de puntitas y le dió un beso en la mejilla sobre la máscara._

— _Deberías pensar en hacer lo mismo conmigo, ya no soy una niña._

— _No retes a un hombre tomado, Sakura._

— _Sorpréndeme._

— _Cierra los ojos._

 _La mujer obedeció pero sentía el corazón latir de forma acelerada. De repente, sintió algo cálido y muy suave en la comisura de los labios._

 _Cuando abrió de golpe los ojos, Kakashi ya se había colocado la máscara._

— _Vamos a tu casa, mañana tienes trabajo y yo una junta con la Mizukage._

* * *

Todas en presencia del rey tenían una mesa repleta de alimentos en platos de oro y plata.

—Escojan un plato y preséntense.

Ino fue de las primeras en oler un plato de alguna clase de vísceras y eligió el corazón de una flor de loto.

—Soy de los profundos valles de las cascadas del Valle del Fin. — dijo con un poco de dulzura y hablando exageradamente nasal.

—Tu encanto sureño nos encantará a todos. Tú eres la Adorable.

Tenten en su turno estaba tan nerviosa que se desmayó.

—¡Mírenla! Te llamaré la Débil.

Sakura apretó los puños con indignación, si supiera que en privado la castaña estaba aprendiendo diez formas de castrarlo y sin cortarle las bolas.

Temari La Elegante, Hinata la Hermosa, Karui La Habilidosa…

El rey inspeccionó cada joven con mucha atención, pero pronto se aburrió de eso y ya ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de prestar atención a algunas.

Extrañamente en esa prueba, Kurotsuchi tuvo una resultado inesperado. Se levantó con pasos firmes y empezó a tocar algunos alimentos hasta que llegó a uno que había sido evitado por muchas.

—Dicen que el pene de un caballo hasta le provocó a Buda una erección.

Lo dejó de lado y se fue a sentar, dejando a todos impactados por el uso del lenguaje de la nieta de Ōnoki.

Hanare se puso de pie y sin presentación se metió el alimento a la boca hasta donde pudo. Lo sacó con lentitud y dijo:

—Soy Nabiki, una concubina que vive en la costa.

—Con una sola mirada puedo decir que eres especial. — habló el rey conteniendo la risa. —Tu eres La Hechicera.

Las demás shinobis contuvieron el aliento a la par que Tsunade, iba mal, ninguna había tenido un avance con.o aquella descarada mujer. Era obvio que ella solo pretendía salvarse sin intenciones de ayudar al país.

—¡La mejor del grupo! Te veré en el palacio pronto.

—Sí, Majestad.

Ino observó suplicante a Sakura, algo se le tenía que ocurrir, era de las más inteligentes, el mismo torturador Ibiki lo había dicho en el primer examen chunin. Estaba a la altura de los genios de la aldea.

—¿Alguien más?

Sakura hizo un ligero mohín mientras se ponía de pie. Las miradas de sus compañeras se clavaron en ella al igual que las de los demás miembros de la Hoja.

Hizo una reverencia mientras sostenía con una mano el plato y los palillos que le habían proporcionado. Con delicadeza caminó por la orilla de la larga mesa.

Algunas mujeres murmuraron que lo que estaba tomando era y Tsunade sonrieron de lado de manera nada discreta.

Sakura tragó y observó al noble saltarlo la mesa y acercarse a ella.

—Ponte de pie. — dijo mientras la jalaba de la cara y la levantaba.

—¿En dónde se encontró esta joya?

—Soy Mikarin, hija del señor del desierto Ishikiri.

—¿Sabes lo que acabas de comer?

—Útero de vaquilla conservado en ajo, un plato de placenta.

—Es mi plato favorito. — respondió el monarca a menos de tres centímetros de separación entre frente y frente. —¿Qué sabor tenía?

—Triste… — habló Sakura con la voz entrecortada de la furia que sentía al tenerlo tan cerca.

—¿Triste? — vio las lágrimas empezando a brotar de los ojos verdes de la mujer.

La ninja médico pensó con rapidez y empezó a recitar:

—Lágrimas sobre una almohada, gotas de lluvia en un escalón de piedra, sobre la ventana, la lluvia cae durante toda la noche y la túnica de una madre… se vuelve carmesí.

Todos guardaron silencio al ver como el gobernante también empezaba a llorar conmovido.

—Todo un diamante en bruto. — soltó generando un suspiro de alivio en Kakashi y su predecesora. — Tú eres La Maestra.

—Me siento honrada, Majestad.

—¡Ministro Terada! — se levantó exaltado. — La quiero en el palacio ahora mismo.

—Pero…

—Su Alteza. — Kizuki Gendo interrumpió a todos. — Las cosas buenas vienen a aquellos que saben esperar.

El ninja copia notó como el hombre observaba a Sakura con absoluta fascinación, eso no le gustaba nada. Si el medio hermano también se interesaba en la pelirrosa, esto se podría complicar.

Admiraba la capacidad de la chica para que una kunoichi llegara al final pero, desconocía si Sakura están al tanto de que hacer al final. ¿Por qué seguía entonces?

Y ¿quién era esa tal Nabiki?

Esa mujer se le hacía particularmente conocida.

—Debería observar hasta que ella esté lista. — siguió el hombre.

—Si insistes, el hecho es que me siento tan vacío y solo. Por favor, apresuren el entrenamiento.

* * *

—¡Está a salvo! — exclamó Konohamaru abriendo la puerta con cuidado y viendo a Naruto empezar a relajarse. —Tal como dijo Sasuke, al parecer Sakura les rompió la cara a los que intentaron hacerle algo e Ino los metió a genjutsu. No les han hecho nada.

—Aún… — resopló molesto.

—Naruto, algunos hombres pasamos por cosas peores en ANBU. — añadió Sai con sosobra.

Naruto se calmó un poco. Eran jōnin pero realmente no habían vivido nada comparados con lo de raíz y de misiones clasificadas en años previos a la guerra.

—El plan sigue como se ha trazado. — dijo el adolescente mientras le mostraba el pergamino de Shikamaru. —Antes de que el loco empiece a meterlas a la residencia y a su cama, vamos a atravesar su corazón con una flecha envenenada.

Sai vigilaba la ventana, mientras Naruto dormía a su hijo. —Sasuke sigue viajando buscando como lograr infiltrarse ante la elevada vigilancia del castillo, son más de diez filtros antes de poder llegar al palacio, sin contar que han levantado muros y barricadas.

* * *

—Nunca me imaginé esta competencia, pero de todas las jóvenes, ¿por qué ella? — le preguntó Mizuki a "Sukea".

—Ya ves, se está desarrollando como dijo el ministro Gendo. — comentó el peliplata mientras observaba a las mujeres salir ordenadamente en una fila.

—Tonterías. — el ministro Terada se puso de pie justo detrás de ellos mientras veía con recelo el andar de las mujeres. — Cuando pienso en mi vida en el exilio, mientras su padre está como si nada en el desierto, ¿creen que le entregaría tal poder a ellos?

Kakashi sonrió al ver cómo se iba refunfuñando el hombre mayor.

El reclutador caminó hasta Tsunade que revisaba a las demás chicas.

—No sé porque ha ganado apoyo esa chica, pero es especial…

—Dicen que se parece a tu alumna, la princesa de las babosas, Haruno Sakura… — respondió el hombre.

—Sakura tenía el cabello en tono pastel, corto, era plana como una tabla, malhumorada y mal hablada. — respondió Tsunade mientras señalaba su frente. — Y hay algo aquí que le hace tener la fuerza de veinte mil hombres que no se puede borrar. Era una creída.

—¿Qué sucedió con ella?

—La idiota perdió la vida al escapar de la aldea y entrar como renegada en el libro Bingo.

—Solo sé que está niña es especial, se parece, es dulce, e incluso su aroma es…

Tsunade levantó un abanico y se lo lanzó en la cabeza.

—¡Ministro, contrólese! — gritó como acostumbraba.

* * *

Sakura corrió entre el bosque que era parte de la residencia real al recibir la nota de Sukea. Avanzó entre algunos brotes de bambú hasta encontrarlo de pie, entre dos lámparas.

—Parece que la carnicería te dió una ventaja…

—Soy ninja médico, no es gran diferencia. — soltó Sakura con desdén, informándole al fotógrafo sobre lo que había mejorado en todo ese tiempo sin verlo.

—Pero para ser una inculta ninja médico, ¿cómo se te ocurrió ese poema? — preguntó ignorando un poco el hecho de la soberbia de su alumna.

—Hasta una chica humilde tiene buenas papilas gustativas, solo traté de imitar lo que aprendí.

—Veamos si tú maestro fue bueno. — le lanzó una espada. — Vas a tener que mejorar y no soltar movimientos pretenciosos con la espada y danzar para disimular tu sed asesina. Empieza.

Realmente le emocionaba al peliplata poder entrenar un poco con Sakura, era lo menos que podía hacer ahora por ella. Hacerle menos pesado el hecho de lo que se estaba viviendo en ese lugar de locos y entrenarla ahora como era debido.

Naruto y Sasuke ya habían recibido la atención necesaria de su parte en el pasado. Ahora era el turno de florecer de Sakura.

Como en un sueño, una oleada de comprensión se apoderó de él. Pasaron los días y cuando las mujeres entrenaban en conjunto, no podía dejar de admirarla entre las espadachinas.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? El era el Hokage, era su alumna, y ahora la estaba viendo como una mujer. Una mujer que cada vez se hacía más oscura y su inocencia pendía de un hilo. El delicado gesto de sus manos, sobresaltaron sus pupilas y derritió sus congelados recuerdos.

Una mano se posó en su espalda.

El rey mascaba tabaco, y observaba con él lo que estaban practicando.

—Tu fascinación hizo que no te percataras de mi presencia.

—Mil disculpas.

—Al igual que la última vez, me das muchos placeres, Maestra. Pronto daré un banquete y demostrarán lo que han aprendido, la ganadora será la consorte y recibirá muchas monedas de oro.

—Cuando esté en el palacio, será mejor pago que todo el oro del rey.

La voz de la pretenciosa prostituta se escuchó al fondo de todas las mujeres. Provocando que el rey le arrebatará la espada a Sakura y avanzará hasta quedar frente a ella y clavar el arma entre la tela en medio de sus piernas.

—¿Entonces qué te haría feliz?

Después del abrupto, los ministros empezaron a acordar que era mejor apresurar el crecimiento de las cuatro ninjas que iban más arriba en la tabla, entre ellas Sakura.

El hombre que poseyó el Sharingan se estaba engañando al siempre decir que no estaban listas.

—¿Todavía no conoces al rey? Él dejará seca a Mikarin y la descartará. Es mejor enviarlas a todas pronto y provocar un nuevo cambio.

Esa clase de comentarios lo perseguían a toda hora. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ese era el trabajo oculto que las kunoichi solamente podían hacer.

* * *

Esa misma noche, varios sirvientes de estatus elevado reunieron a las mujeres en la sala principal del palacio. Tsunade tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, ya habían descartado a Tenten y Temari de la manera que ninguna quería.

—Imaginen que es el rey y seduzcan al ministro Wong con bebidas.

Las mujeres tuvieron que soportar al más viejo de los sirvientes y de los más degenerados.

Hinata tuvo que soportar al punto de las náuseas como el anciano ponía comida entre sus senos y la atrapaba. Realmente no sabían que hacer, el anciano estaba copiando los actos del rey —o tal vez el monarca había aprendido de él— pero estaban fallando atrozmente.

—Ministro Terada, ¿debo ser humillado por despreciables putas?

—Tal vez no luce como el rey. — rió Tsunade al ver como una furiosa Hinata lo había empujado en un disimulando uso del puño suave.

—Elimínenla de inmediato. — dijo el reclutador de mayor rango.

Hinata observó de reojo a las demás y ellas asistieron. Ya había aguantado demasiado y no debía estar ahí. El plan era ir descartando a las madres y chicas adolescentes del lugar. Kankuro estaba infiltrado con los guardias de la prisión y las estaba ayudando a escapar lentamente. Haciéndose la fama del "aniquilador", siempre llegaba con las mujeres supuestamente hechas pedazos.

Hinata sonrió mientras se iba escuchando los cantos vulgares de "Nabiki" sobre el hombre.

—Perdón, me sobrepasé. — respondió la mujer riendo aún en el suelo al ver que habían tirado la mesita.

Después de eso fue el turno de la ninja médico. A veces pensaba que siempre le tocaba justo después de que se le hacía tan conocida, como si fuese a propósito.

—¿Puedo sugerir uno de los juegos favoritos del rey? — soltó Terada con malicia. —Por cada trago que beba, debes quitarte una prenda. Si se desmaya antes de que estés desnuda, tú ganas. Si sigue en pie, tu cuerpo será de él.

Kakashi observó con preocupación a su antigua jefa mientras ella solamente podía guardar silencio.

El anciano comenzó a beber y Sakura después de breves segundos habló:

—¿Ha oído hablar del cascanueces?

—¿Qué es?

—Es un antiguo método para domar toros y cerdos… — la pelirrosa se puso de pie y se acercó al viejo. Se sentó justo encima de él.

Metió la mano debajo de la yukata del hombre. Provocando murmura entre los presentes y el shock ante Kakashi.

El viejo cerró los ojos con rostro de placer y Sakura solo sonrió sin poder disimular la cara de asco que tenía.

La mirada de la chica se transformó en algo que Kakashi notó a lo lejos como peligroso. ¿Qué mierda pretendía hacer su flor de cerezo?

La kunoichi metió las dos manos y el peligris no pudo evitar ante la cólera naciente tomarse un trago de golpe.

Hasta que los ojos del viejo se abrieron de golpe y algo de escuchó como si se rompiera. Un amigo gemido de todo menos placer, se escuchó de los labios del ministro.

—Las hormonas del toro provocan su comportamiento agresivo, por lo que es mejor castrarlo cuando llega el momento. Es un solo pedazo de carne, el saco no sirve de nada. Es un repulsivo saco de piel, es mejor sacarlo.

—¡Puta! — la levantó del cuello y el antiguo maestro no pudo evitar curvear los labios antes tensos.

—Aunque usted sea el rey, debe tratar a una dama como se debe. No es diferente de los animales con testículos. — exclamó Sakura provocando la admiración de las presentes.

El viejo levantó el puño pero Sukea se interpuso, deteniendo el golpe.

—Basta, se acabó por hoy.

Sacaron a todas las candidatas de la habitación y el ninja jaló del brazo a Sakura. Todos pensaron que le daría una reprimenda en el jardín.

—Si ni siquiera puedes soportar esto, ¿cómo te acostarás con el rey? Será mejor que renuncies en vez de seguir haciendo "actos heróicos". El propósito homicida debilitará tus movimientos…

¿Se había enamorado de ella? No debía ser, tenía que eliminar los sentimientos inútiles.

—¿Realmente es tu intención que me acueste con él?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Me estás entrenando o me estás mostrando que estás celoso Sukea-san? — preguntó Sakura por primera vez con nerviosismo ante el hombre.

—Tonterías…

—Me preguntaste si me considero a mí misma como medicina, y para qué sirve. Te responderé ahora.

Se acercó con velocidad y lo abrazó por el cuello. El hombre no se movió para nada y se tensó aún más.

—Soy la medicina prescrita para ti. — le dijo al oído mientras una lágrima se escapaba por su mejilla. —Pero tus sentimientos por mi desafían al rey.

El ninja la empujó y se fue de ahí.

Había quedado claro al menos para Sakura, que ella no era correspondida como creyó por Sukea. Se acomodó el faldón, se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hasta la morada en donde se prepararían para la muestra de la fiesta del rey.

Se cambiaron todas por ropas de baile rojas. En la explanada habían desplegado una decoración hermosa, llena de lluvia de pétalos de flores rojas y farolas. Mientras unas mujeres bailaban, otras cantaban. Se iban desplegando por bloques. Todas las ninjas sabían que de alguna forma, esa noche el monarca moriría, así que se prepararon porque solo habría una oportunidad, y de ser necesario, las demás tendrían que simular que había sido un accidente entre las espadachinas. Sakura, Shizune y Moegi eran de las de ese grupo, por lo que tendrían que ser sumamente cuidadosas.

La danza y acrobacias con las armas eran cuidadosas, solamente había un arma afilada entre ellas y se la estaban pasando en un hábil juego de manos en donde intercambiaban las armas.

Sakura vio un hueco entre las mujeres para intentar lanzar por accidente el arma, pero algo que no esperaba nadie los interrumpió.

Sukea se puso de pie y se lanzó contra ella para sacarla del camino.

* * *

—Mierda Sakura, quítate del objetivo.

Sasuke Uchiha estaba apuntando con una flecha normal hacia el pecho del rey que a lo lejos de observaba que hacía un gesto con la manos para que la chica se acercara. Pero también notó la furia en la cara de la mujer, sabiendo que iba a suceder una estupidez. Cuando por fin disparó, la chica se atravesó y sintió por primera vez pavor.

—Idiota, la vas a matar. — susurró Naruto mientras le tapaba la boca a Hinata para evitar que soltara un grito.

Pero vieron la acción de Sukea de atravesarse y hacer que tanto Sakura y el gobernante se movieron de la trayectoria de la flecha.

—Ese fotógrafo, acaba de salvarle el pellejo y quitarnos nuestra mejor oportunidad. — habló Sasuke mientras activaba el Rinnegan y entraban en la apertura dimensional antes de desaparecer.

 **Continuará**

* * *

Muy buenas tengan mis seres sexies y hermosos, vengo de forma exprés para actualizar todo lo que debo.

Domo.

* * *

Diana Negrete: Dianita, siempre que actualizo, subo el link a la página, no se me olvidan. Así que no te preocupes.

Gracias por leer.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: aquí más bien se trataba de ponerse truchas y todas tenían la mejor oportunidad por igual. Y ya no se les ocurrió otra forma que lanzar a Sakura a la hoguera jajajaja

Besos.

Les mando un abrazo my friends y recuerden que la historia se sube a la par en Wattpad y FanFiction.


	4. Capítulo 4

Este fic está inspirado en una investigación previa de las Kunoichi en la vida real. Podría decir qué es un fic semi histórico, basado en un período de doce años hasta 1506, de uno de los monarcas más sádicos, violentos y enfermos de Asia.

Se advierte que contiene temas fuertes.

 **Javiera, esto va para ti, feliz cumpleaños.**

Disclaimer: ¿Qué lleva a un grupo de mujeres a querer ingresar a los aposentos de un gobernante desquiciado, a donde otras mujeres temen ir? Inocentes y jóvenes mujeres son obligadas a un entrenamiento para ser consortes de un rey.

 **El nacimiento de la traición**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 4**

Sukea estaba inconsciente en el suelo. La médico observó la herida en el brazo, la flecha le había rozado.

—¡Veneno! El reclutador está envenenado. — gritó mientras eran sacadas por los ninjas de la guardia. —No, deténgase. Sé de primeros auxilios.

Mientras el rey era sacado, observaba a la pelirrosa acercarse al hombre y empezar a cortar más la herida y a chupar el veneno. El ministro Terada empezó a sospechar que tal vez Sakura Haruno era la mujer que estaba en ese momento intentando salvar la vida del hombre.

* * *

Cuando llegó el médico, Sakura fue sacada con discreción del lugar.

Todo estaba mal, ahora sería posiblemente acusada de intentar asesinar al monarca al tenerlo conocimientos del envenenamiento. Solamente tendría unos pocos instantes más de vida en lo que se enfocaban en darle el antídoto al fotógrafo y esperar a que recuperara conciencia.

Una mano la jaló a un costado de la vivienda.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Sasuke-kun…

—Tenemos que irnos antes de que sea muy tarde, tenías que quitarte del camino, boba.

La jaló entre las sombras hacia la pequeña apertura creada con su ojo y aparecían en el bosque, entre la nieve, debían estar a escasos dos o tres kilómetros lejos de las tierras del rey.

—¿Por qué me salvaste?

—¿Crees que es la primera vez que lo hemos intentado?

—¿Qué?

—Tenten no se desmayó de la nada, Shino mandó a un insecto a dormirla…

Sakura recordó como la chica se había desplomado de la nada en el banquete. Se desmoronó, totalmente, abrazó al chico y empezó a llorar.

—Será mejor descansar. La tormenta de nieve puede empezar pronto y no sabemos en cuánto tiempo se darán cuenta de que desapareciste.

—Más culpable seré al desaparecer, pero ya no me importa, de todos modos me iban a matar…

Sasuke la tomó con brusquedad y la besó.

—No seas una molestia y deja de llorar. ¿Sabes que te has hecho de una reputación en la calle? La chica de cabellos magenta que ha embrujado al rey. — la chica aún lo observaba con con confusión. — si es cierto eso, ni aunque hayas matado a media guardia real serías asesinada.

—La única forma de no volver ahí es que alguien me tome antes.

Sakura y el pelinegro se observaron con el ceño fruncido.

—Serás idiota…

—Sasuke, eres tú o ese tipo, mi único aliado en el lugar me rechazó…

—Sakura… yo no puedo ayudarte. ¿Qué crees que fue lo primero que hicieron con el último Uchiha antes de que pudiera venir aquí?

* * *

 _Karin y Sasuke corrían por la montaña a gran velocidad. No podían detenerse o no ahora, la chica había hecho un descubrimiento importante y tenían que verificarlo con Naruto._

— _¿Estás segura?_

— _Totalmente. — jadeó la mujer. —El chakra de Hatake Kakashi está en ese lugar, tu maestro no ha abandonado a ninguna mujer de tu aldea._

— _Kakashi idiota…_

 _Sasuke apenas estaba comprendiendo el sacrificio del Hokage para proteger a las personas de su aldea y de se país, se estaba poniendo en el papel del traidor, ese papel no lo dejaría al menos por mil años. No podían permitirlo, ya lo había sufrido con el mismo Itachi, y ese no era el momento de Kakashi para empezar a expiar sus pecados._

— _Debes estar totalmente demente, escaparte de los guardias…_

— _Ya fui violada lo suficiente antes de ser rescatada por Orochimaru. — escupió Karin._

 _Sasuke lo imaginaba pero nunca lo preguntó. Karin estaba acostumbrada a ser mordida y herida para curar a las personas, seguramente habían encontrado usos más "recreativos" a su habilidad en particular._

— _Mierda… — Karin hizo varios sellos con las manos en lo que seguían corriendo. —Nos persigue un grupo grande, hasta sacaron antorchas._

— _Debí matarlos…_

— _¿Estás loco? Sería más obvio que un héroe de guerra está metido en esto y sería peligroso. Además, ¿no le prometiste a Sakura expiar por tus pecados?_

 _Sasuke guardó silencio. Realmente desconocía los sentimientos de la chica actualmente. Sabía que había cariño pero no era igual que antes, estaba más nostálgica y triste._

— _Ahora tienes un camino peor al mío, Karin._

— _No iré a ningún lado sin ti._

— _No hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti._

— _Solo quédate conmigo. — soltó la pelirroja mientras buscaba desesperadamente la guarida o un sitio seguro para ocultarse. — A las diez en punto, una cueva. Se han desviado y nos dará tiempo._

 _Llegaron a la abertura y entraron con rapidez. Sasuke aún seguía débil por el uso de su ojo, hicieron guardias pero no esperaban que en el grupo de reclutadores del rey Kizuki tuvieran más ninjas del estilo sensorial._

 _Uno de ellos tenía una habilidad similar a la del primer Tsuchikage. Ocultando a todos los ninjas hasta que los rodearon. Sasuke no tuvo la oportunidad de usar el Sharingan cuando fue golpeado con un jutsu similar al del clan Hyūga, bloqueando el chakra y dejándolo prácticamente inmovilizado._

— _¡Llevénsela!_

— _Lo de escapar fue mi idea, solo me topé con el Uchiha en el camino… — pidió Karin a los hombres que la sostenían del cuello con un kunai._

— _Si alguien se entera de esto, todos moriremos, incluso él. — le respondió el guardia que había sido demasiado tolerante desde que la reclutó._

— _Por favor, déjalo ir._

— _Es demasiado tarde…_

— _Iré, iré al palacio pero déjenlo._

 _Ignorando a Karin, la metieron a un carruaje con protección para que no pudiera rastrear nada del exterior. La mujer gritó con impotencia._

* * *

—La gente del rey creyó que me había aprovechado de Karin, y está penado desear a las consortes. En mi estado no pude hacer nada y me clavaron la espada, no fue sino por Jugo que sigo vivo. Llegó antes de que me arrancaran la cabellera.

—No…

—Soy fuerte pero no invencible Sakura, por eso tardé tanto en venir.

Eso era horrible, Sasuke aún siendo tan poderoso había sido castrado en este ausente tiempo.

—Lo único que queda de los Uchiha, lo tiene Tsunade en un refrigerador escondido en algún lado. Para casos de emergencia…

¿Hasta qué grado iban a ser capaces llegar? Hacer una inseminación para hacerle creer al rey que había embarazado a alguna.

Sabía que había colegas que se habían casado como deber y hasta tuvieron hijos en misiones pero nunca pensó en algo tan elaborado a largo plazo si algo salía mal.

* * *

—¿Todo este tiempo supiste que era la alumna de Tsunade? ¿Cómo pudiste dejar a una ninja que seguramente estuvo envuelta en esto, acercarse tanto? Sabíamos que la chica Hyūga no haría nada para no arriesgar a su bebé, pero ¡fue alumna de Tsunade!

Kakashi no dijo nada al Mizuki, quién lo observaba aún con incredulidad.

—Tienes suerte de que sea codiciada por varios gracias a ese cerebro que tiene, el medio hermano del rey ha ido a perseguirla y la traerá de vuelta de forma discreta. Mira que Sasuke Uchiha no supo en lo que se metió al querer llevársela. — el hombre de cabello azul cielo notó la tensión del hombre y su confusión. — Hay un ninja que tiene las células de esa kunoichi muerta que absorbía el agua y chakra de la gente, que los secaba. No tendrá oportunidad por más Sharingan y Rinnegan que tenga.

Y así fue.

Esa misma noche, Sakura fue llevada de vuelta al palacio con un aspecto horrible y sin oponer resistencia. Otro grupo de soldados llevaban el cadáver de Sasuke Uchiha para hacerse de los ojos tan codiciados. Ese día se volvió a decretar traición en el castillo; apresaron nuevamente a personas y se llevaron a las hijas y esposas de los sospechosos. El Rokudaime Hokage llegó hasta la habitación en donde tenían a Sakura, quién iba solo con una bata y el cabello suelto, desaliñado.

—¿Lo hiciste con él?

La levantó y observó como lloraba desconsolada.

—Voy a darle un hijo…

—Entonces lo hiciste con él…

—No.

—¿Qué clase de juego es este?

—Inseminación in vitro, Kakashi. — soltó Tsunade abriendo la puerta. —Sasuke Uchiha fue castrado hace poco.

Sakura abrió los ojos y casi se desmaya si no es porque la atrapó su antiguo maestro. Ahora entendía todo. La protección, el entrenamiento, que le estuviese pasando la información de las pruebas antes de tiempo. Todo ese tiempo Hatake Kakashi había estado en sus narices.

—¿Estás bien?

No, no lo estaba, en todo ese tiempo había llorado cuestionando los sentimientos que albergaba por el hombre que creía muerto, se terminó de enamorar como idiota con falsa de este. Había visto morir a Sasuke, su viejo amor platónico. Por supuesto que no .

Acumuló el chakra en sus mano y le golpeó fuertemente lanzándolo contra la pared.

—¡Tonta! — exclamó Tsunade al ver la furia de la mujer.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te lloré como imbécil por meses!

—Solo lo saben pocos… — contestó el ninja mientras se levantaba adolorido.

—¿Quiénes?

—Eso no es importante…

—Merezco saber… maestra.

—Los Kages, Shikamaru, Ino… — respondió el hombre de cabellos plateados. —¿Podría dejarnos solos? — giró en dirección de la rubia.

—Dense prisa.

La mujer salió.

—Lo lamento.

—Te odio, jugaste con nosotros desde niños, esa era tu cara… me viste en las situaciones más penosas y humillantes, dejaste que me metieran un pene de roca…

—Y por eso te ordeno que, ya no sigas con esto. Si la inseminación es un éxito…

—Para alguien que persigue el poder, todo es inútil…

—Yo te detendré.

—Si lo haces, mataré al Rokudaime Hokage. — respondió Sakura furiosa mientras la lágrimas seguían cayendo por sus mejillas. Su mano estaba envuelta en chakra verde y puntiagudo, señal de que ahora era una cuchilla.

El Hokage tomó la mano de su alumna y la apuntó a él.

—Usaré todo mi poder para sacarte de aquí.

—Kakashi, ¿ese poder realmente está en tus manos cuando de lo que estoy a punto de lograr se puede evitar una guerra y que corra más sangre?

—Mi flor de cerezo, eres aún joven, no sabes lo que se está cocinando aquí. El medio hermano del rey ha puesto los ojos también en tí, esto se ha vuelto una traición por ambos bandos.

—¡¿Y por qué debería importarte yo y no salvar a las demás?! ¿Acaso ellas no merecen también que las salves?

—¡Por qué a la que amo es a ti! — soltó mientras la empujaba contra la puerta y la acorralaba.

—Ka… ka… shi.— respondió la kunoichi con un hilo de voz antes de recibir el impacto de los labios del hombre en ella.

La pelirrosa dejó de concentrarse en ocultar su sello morado en la frente y se dejó llevar, por primera vez no tuvo que preocuparse por todas las lecciones, por no olvidar los detalles, por seguir las lecciones que aprendió hasta el momento por el hombre. Kakashi empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Sakura sobre la tela, era perfecta, la había visto con menos tela y no sabía lo que ocultaba su vestimenta diaria. Al menos le quedaba claro que se vendaba el pecho porque no era la "tabla" que decían, tampoco era exhuberante pero su cuerpo estaba trabajado. Levantó la falda de la chica y ella se movió para bajar la ropa interior de un tirón, ya no podían esperar más.

Los pequeños gemidos de la médico eran el mejor incentivo para el hombre. Sintió como le estorbaba la ropa y bajó el pantalón de golpe.

—Esto puede doler. — le soltó mientras la besaba con fuerza y la cargaba, ella lo abrazó con las caderas y entró de golpe.

Ella contuvo el aliento mientras la sensación de incomodidad pasaba con lentitud. Sabía que no sería del todo placentero pero que no pasaría como algo inapetente. Lo quería y si ese día podría arruinarse todo, quería morir sabiendo que al menos una vez en la vida fue amada y correspondida.

—Mil veces prefiero ser yo el primero a ese loco. — soltó el ninja con fiereza mientras la tomaba con más fuerza.

La ojiverde se aferró con las piernas a la cadera de su maestro y sintió como golpeada su espalda contra la pared.

¡Bonita forma de perder la virginidad! De pie, en medio del caos, con la adrenalina a flor de piel por ser descubiertos por alguien.

Hanare estaba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando como Kakashi la besaba sin piedad y la hacía suya. Había escuchado apenas lo suficiente solamente para descubrir que el Hokage estaba enamorado de la que era apodada La Maestra.

* * *

Salieron después de un rato con velocidad, las mujeres estaban siendo reunidas. Algo no estaba bien, solamente las que tenían trato directo con la realeza estaban presenciando como el loco dictador las obligaba a disparar con el arco a sus seres queridos.

Él abrazaba a las consoladoras y disparaba las flechas. ¡Era un espectáculo espantoso para la vista! Muchas mujeres cometieron suicidio para evitar el sufrimiento.

Sakura y Kakashi observaban escondidos detrás de un muro con horror.

—Por eso tengo que hacerlo… ustedes tienen que eliminar a todos los ninjas de rango S. — susurró aún abrazada contra el pecho del peliplata.

—¿Podrá aceptar que no seas pura?

—Soy ninja médico… puedo hacer algo…

—No te dejes tocar por él. Mátalo en el lecho.

La mujer asintió mientras se alejaban de ahí.

* * *

Reasignaron a varias y otras fueron convertidas en esclavas. Ino seguía aún dentro pero en el castillo ya estaban planeando un plan de reserva para evitar otra tragedia como la pasada.

La competencia estaba arruinada pero aún tenían que elegir a una ganadora y ella cumplir con su deber.

—La Maestra y La Hechicera, serán enfrentadas entre sí.

Soltaron los jefes, eunucos, ministros, reclutadores. El mandatario observaba a las mujeres entrar.

—Ellas han vertido sus almas en la competencia y han sido candidatas sobresalientes.

—Ya no tienen derecho a competir. — exclamó Kakashi.

—Tendremos una competencia final. — sentenció el rey.

Kakashi y Tsunade sospecharon que al ser eliminada, la otra mujer había hecho algo en contra de todo pronóstico.

Caminó detrás de ella antes de que fuesen preparadas para la retorcida prueba del hombre y la hizo girar.

—¿Qué clase de intriga hiciste?

—No tengo idea de qué hablas, no es que ella vaya a morir en su cama, ¿O no puede querer a alguien contaminada por el rey? ¿Eh, Kakashi-sama?

—Hanare… — al fin la reconoció. —No puedes ser tan cruel.

—Pase lo que pase, usted no puede tenerla, lo sabe, es mucho menor… ella no lo quiere, es más, ¿por qué no simplemente la vuelve a tomar? Eso concuerda más con usted. El amor no es su estilo.

La tomó por el cuello y la recargó con brusquedad contra una columna.

Se fue de ahí furioso.

* * *

Sakura estaba por irse a dar un baño cuando a la luz de la luna, una flecha cruzó por su camino, clavándose en la puerta de la habitación.

Con rapidez la quitó y miró la nota amarrada.

" _Usa la daga de plata oculta, sin errores"_

Reconocía la letra tan horrible.

Naruto estaba en las cercanías, seguramente como infiltrado. En ese momento quiso reír, hubiera sido mejor que entraran mil clones de copia con su jutsu pervertido.

Destruyó la flecha con su chakra y se llevó la carta al cuarto de baño, en donde la haría ilegible con el agua de la bañera. Se sentó en ella y esperó breves instantes antes de empezar a lavarse nuevamente con la bolsa otorgada por Tsunade para su cuidado. Hizo ese incómodo preparado y lo introdujo en ella, dejando reposar la sustancia áspera y que provocaba ardor.

Sacó el paño de su interior y prosiguió con el baño pero fue interrumpida por Kakashi que la sacó del lugar poniéndole una bata. Sin decir nada caminaron hacia la biblioteca y al fin habló ella.

—Oí sobre el cambio de reglas, pero estoy preparada.

—¿Y lo harás a cualquier costo?

—La vida misma es ahora una prisión para mí.

—Esta es la lección final, desnúdate.

—Pero…

—Desnudate.

Sakura negó y Kakashi la recostó con brusquedad en el suelo.

—Escucha bien: si pierdes, morirás, si ganas, no sobreviviras. Si quieres morir pon atención.

Sacó una agujas de acupuntura y las empezó a colocar en la piel desnuda. La bata servía de colcha.

—Si te excitas primero, morirás, si no te excitas, perderás. Controla tus propias sensaciones y ganarás.

Después de varios minutos en total silencio y en donde una agitada Sakura intentaba permanecer inerte. El ninja ja le quitó las agujas una por una.

Se miraron con el mismo silencio que volvía la habitación tan pesada y cada uno se dirigió a un lugar diferente. El salió y Sakura se volvió a cubrir.

* * *

—Un tigre y un fénix. Sedúzcanse una a la otra ante mi.

Sakura y Hanare se miraron entre ellas con horror.

—Premiaré a la ganadora con la bonita cabeza de la perdedora.

 _ **Continuará**_

 _Hola mis bebés sensuales, ya se acerca el final de esta bonita historia, porque el rey ya va a reclamar su premio y el hermanito no va a estar satisfecho con que el monarca se quede con la mujer de cabello rosado que le está robando la razón. Y es que Sakura terminó por ser la favorita al pensar rápido y ser inteligente. Así que, ni modo, al menos tenemos la satisfacción de qué A HUEVO TRIUNFÓ EL MAL!_

 _DOMO._

* * *

Kari Mnjrz: Se que siempre me lees así pasen los días, no te preocupes. Ahora ya se acabaron los flashbacks bonitos de esos dos porque ya hicieron el delicioso acto jajaja.

Nos leemos menos pronto, porque aún no acabó el final jajaja

Un beso.

Guest: gracias por pasar!

genievieve7: ya vine, surtieron efectos sus comentarios jajaja ya estoy aquí. Me alegra ver que te está gustando. Ya casi se acaba porque no será longfic :( pero la historia así dió mucho de qué hablar.

Besos.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: en este momento presiento que me vas a amodiar, por incluir un hijo nuevamente de Sasuke pero con la diferencia de que es su misión no dejar que se extinga el clan, obviamente no es por amor. Y pasó lo que dijiste, jajaja tú con poca fe en mi pero si se la tiró antes que el rey.  
Un abrazo.

savka: muchas gracias!

Melisa xD: no te preocupes, lo importante es que tenemos salud jaja y que me sigues leyendo. Las clases del mejor pervertido de Konoha y la ninja pelirosa sin tan bonitas jajaja. Creo que tú no lo sabías, pero todo este fic fue concebido después de un debate sobre lo feo que debió ser un entrenamiento y misiones reales de una mujer ninja, que Kishimoto llenó todo de flores :v

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y final.


	5. Capítulo 5

Naruto no me pertenece, es creación de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic está inspirado en una investigación previa de las Kunoichi en la vida real. Podría decir qué es un fic semi histórico, basado en un período de doce años hasta 1506, de uno de los monarcas más sádicos, violentos y enfermos de Asia.

Se advierte que contiene temas fuertes.

 **El nacimiento de la traición**

 **Por GeishaPax**

 **Capítulo 5**

Ahora Sakura comprendía porque decían que era un gran aficionado a la pintura. El rey Kizuki tenía una gran colección de pinturas pornográficas hechas por él.

Mientras sentía los labios de la mujer en ella, no pudo evitar voltear a verla y vio un jutsu muy extraño. La chica estaba hurgando en su cabeza.

— _¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¿dos mentes en una?_

Sakura se sintió como teletransportada a otra dimensión. Eso estaba mal, intentó liberarse pero no podía.

— _Es la habilidad de la aldea oculta de la cerradura._

—Hanare-san. — abrió los ojos con sorpresa en ese lugar que era diferente, una especie de dimensión alterna.

— _Soy yo, tranquila. El rey en este momento está teniendo la visión más hermosa para su retorcida mente. Mientras estemos aquí, no va a cambiar nada en el exterior… he visto lo que quieres hacer, es un plan muy arriesgado._

En el exterior las dos mujeres estaban en una guerra de golpes, cachetadas, lengüetazos y gemidos. Detestable y desesperado.

—Tenemos que hacer lo necesario, somos kunoichis…

— _Bien, Haruno Sakura, te ayudaré._

Sakura salió de la visión y observó a Hanare debajo de ella gimiendo en clara señal de haber perdido, había llegado al orgasmo. No comprendió lo asqueroso del asunto hasta que un objeto de madera salió de las dos.

Al menos no estuvo consciente durante todo ese acto.

El rey emocionado sacó una katana, Sakura aún desnuda y apresurada, abrazó a Hanare que lloraba aceptando su destino.

—¿No me prometió una bonita cabeza? No sería bonita si muriera.

El rey Kizuki empezó a reír mientras veía a las dos mujeres temblando abrazadas. Kakashi había estado detrás de una cortina casi cae de rodillas al escuchar como se retractaba.

—¡Un verdadero loto makhana! Hagan de Nabiki su esclava, me acostaré con la ganadora mañana. — se puso de pie acomodándose la ropa. —Dejaré de sentirme mal por la difunta reina muy pronto.

* * *

—Tienes poco tiempo para aprender este jutsu, Sakura-sama. Eres del tipo genjutsu, así que no defraudes a tu maestro.

Las dos mujeres se encontraban en la habitación otorgada a la médico, tenía que aprovechar lo mucho o poco que podía absorber en conocimiento y aplicarlo en el momento justo. Ya casi se acababa.

Estaban muy cerca.

—Tendrás que hacer algo por mi antes, Hanare-san. — respondió la observaba la ropa tendida en su cama. — Tal vez van a intentar detener esto y hacer que de nueva cuenta se elija a otra.

* * *

Naruto iba disfrazado en la caravana pero observó cómo Sukea detenía el carro y abría la puerta.

—Lo siento pero está era la única forma de salvarte.

Hanare se descubrió la cabeza.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Fue lo que pidió ella, Rokudaime-sama.

Naruto abrió los ojos, se quitó el sombrero y deshizo el jutsu de transformación, caminó hasta Sukea que lo observaba también con el mismo asombro.

—¿Kakashi-sensei?

—Naruto…

—¿En dónde está Sakura?

Ambos miraron en dirección al palacio y empezaron a correr.

* * *

El ministro Terada Raizo sabía que era la única oportunidad que tendrían. Si era necesario, pese a las instrucciones de Kizuki Gendo, matarían a la nueva consorte.

* * *

—Majestad, antes de que me haga suya, tendrá que resolver un acertijo. — intentó safarse Sakura del hombre que la tenía semidesnuda al localizar la daga de plata que le habían indicado.

—¿Un acertijo? — preguntó el rey mientras le besaba los muslos. —Adelante, entonces.

—Normalmente flota, pero a veces se hunde. Tiene tres oportunidades para resolverlo.

Empezaron a correr en la habitación mientras Sakura hacía tiempo y brincaba torpemente en la cama.

—Un caballo.

—¿Majestad realmente no lo sabe?

—¿Un palanquín?

—Última oportunidad. — respondió la pelirrosa al ser acorralada contra un biombo con una pintura grabada en oro y piedras preciosas.

El hombre la ignoró por completo y la empezó a recorrer justo en ese punto sensible. Mientras ella con sumo cuidado recorría la tela buscando el arma.

—Es una barca, normalmente flota pero se hunde en aguas violentas. — habló el hombre mientras la giraba contra la cama y la tenía debajo de él.

Empezó a desvestirse y cuando recién la penetró, Sakura sacó el cuchillo y lo puso sobre su cuello.

—Se equivoca, mantiene un barco a flote o lo hunde, es el agua. Se dice que el pueblo es el agua y el barco es el rey.

Antes de que pudiera asesinarlo, un grupo de hombres armados llegó justo a tiempo, e hicieron el trabajo.

—¿La tocó? — preguntó el medio hermano.

—Sí… — respondió un guardia al levantarla y ver el miembro de rey.

—Enciérrenla hasta averiguar si alcanzó a dejarla en cinta. La corte siempre crítica al medio hermano del rey, veamos que hacen ahora.

* * *

—La tienen en la prisión. — Ino entró a la pequeña cabaña en las montañas que estaba siendo camuflada por el jutsu de Yamato.

—Sí ese cabrón no se hubiera metido, la misión estaría terminada. — exclamó Kankuro. —Todos los infiltrados tuvieron que salir huyendo de ahí.

—Kakashi y yo aún podemos entrar… pero será muy arriesgado. — acotó Tsunade al ver la desesperación de todos.

—La tienen encerrada hasta verificar que…

Ino calló, no quería hablar demasiado pero le ganaban las vísceras.

* * *

En la prisión, la pelirrosa observaba a las cucarachas correr. Estaba encadenada con un especie de sello que impedía el uso del chakra, similar al que tenían en la prisión de Konoha.

Vio una sombra moverse por un rincón y se puso de pie. Aunque no pudiera usar su chakra, aún podía pelear.

Fue cuando lo vio vivo.

—Sasuke.

—Me ayudaron a escapar unos ninjas de la Roca, parece ser que la Hoja aún tiene buenos amigos.

—Pero yo vi como…

—Un engaño… — la observó de pies a cabeza. —¿Cómo estás?

—Humillada, dolida, me siento como res de criadero.

—¿Hicieron lo de… ?

Ella afirmó.

—Oh, yo, lo siento.

—Descuida, el deber es antes que el honor… — respondió la ninja en lo que observaba al hombre quemar la cerradura con las llamas negras características del clan. —¿Ahora qué?

—Hay que sacarte, el método no te va a agradar…

—Retame.

—Tengo que apuñalarte.

—Otro intento de asesinato tuyo a mi lista. — respondió mientras recibía una botella.

—Da un trago pequeño, será rápido…

La kunoichi bebió la bebida amarga, tenía la ligera sensación de haberla probado antes. Sasuke suspiró y con su espada, le atravesó el hombro, con la punta del arma le dió pequeñas puñaladas. Dejándola tendida en el suelo y se fue rápidamente.

Al cabo de un rato, los guardias encontraron el cuerpo herido de la mujer. Y aunque la dieron por muerta, el rey sustituto se encargó de tener un poco de piedad en ella y la sacó de la prisión.

El cuerpo desapareció en menos de lo que esperaban.

Para cuándo Kakashi y Tsunade quisieron verificar el supuesto asesinato en la prisión. Se les dijo que el cuerpo ya había sido llevado a la fosa común. Provocando incertidumbre y dolor.

Disimulando lo mejor que podían, empezaron a hacer un concurso más corto de mujeres para el rey. Organizando todo y saliendo a la búsqueda de ellas.

Fue cuando al volver a la cabaña, casi les da un infarto. Sasuke Uchiha los recibió y en el interior encontró a una Sakura inconsciente siendo tratada por Ino.

Tsunade se volcó en atención médica en cuanto se internó en la vivienda.

Naruto solo observaba de reojo. —Tienen que salvarla o no podré quedar en deuda con ella por ayudar a mi esposa…

—Está viva, no la herí de gravedad. — exclamó Sasuke al notar el doble sentido de las palabras del rubio.

—Deberíamos agradecerte que seas el único que se atreve a intentar matarla, gracias. — la voz bastante molesta del rubio empezaba a irritar a Sasuke, quien enseguida se puso a la defensiva.

—Naruto, Sasuke, basta. — Kakashi se interpuso entre ellos antes de que Tenzo y Sai hicieran algún movimiento. —Está aquí, con nosotros.

—Y si la mantenemos aquí, puede estar tranquila hasta que de a luz… — añadió Tsunade. — Después viene nuestra venganza.

* * *

El nuevo reclutamiento estaba siendo un fracaso, el nuevo rey no podía satisfacerse con ninguna mujer. Por más asesoría de sus eunucos, no podía.

—Su Majestad, recuéstese a la izquierda de la reina.

El hombre desnudo bufó al saber que había solo unas telas de separación entre los asesores y ellos. Hizo caso y se tiró.

—Su Majestad, recuéstese sobre ella con su corazón a la izquierda. Lama y succione sus labios, y luego trague su saliva, señor.

Era lo más incómodo que le había tocado vivir, cuando era el simple hermano del rey, tomaba a las mujeres que quería sin ser mecánicamente dirigido.

—Acaricie su bajo vientre con delicadeza. Luego, continúe hacia abajo. Esperé a que sus pechos se endurezcan y tómelos con firmeza, señor. Ahora empiece el coito, la reina debe tomarlo de la cintura y aceptar.

—Estoy lista. — susurró la mujer.

—Despacio señor.

Pese a que no lo veían se sentía acorralado. Poco le importó que le dijeran que seguía una posición, alcanzó a escuchar poco pero no podía evitar dejar de mirar a su alrededor viendo siluetas. Todas ellas de cabello largo y lacio.

Giraba y veía las sombras de danzas con espada.

Todas las sombras eran de aquella consorte.

—Aún no señor, debe eyacular después para poder engendrar un hijo.

No dejaba de pensar en la mujer que le habían arrebatado en la celda del castillo. El hombre se puso de pie y se fue de ahí dejando a todos confundidos.

* * *

 **Casi un año después…**

El nuevo rey no era un loco asesino como el anterior, aunque el pueblo seguía descontento. Ya no buscaba mujeres al mayoreo, estaba más tranquilo. Al menos no se había vuelto loco.

Una sorpresa enorme fue en Konohagakure saber que el Hokage estaba vivo y que había estado en misión. Que hizo volver junto con la Quinta a la mayoría de sus ninjas sin ningún daño y que su alumna, Sakura, prácticamente se había encargado de aniquilar al hombre.

La mujer había estado delicada en cuanto a las heridas y su recuperación lenta por estar embarazada pero, estaba decidida a volver loco al nuevo monarca al aparecer de pronto, viva.

—¡Pero es un bebé! — gritó Sasuke. —Un Uchiha, no pueden arriesgarlo y llevarlos.

—Sasuke, fue una misión y lo sabes. — habló Tsunade en la oficina Hokage junto a Kakashi. — tenemos que terminar esto y entre menos sepan que sigues vivo hasta que se acabe todo, mejor.

—Lo cuidaré. — señaló Sakura mientras seguía cargando al bebé. —Iré como ninja, ustedes acaben con todo el palacio real.

—Irá conmigo. — sentenció Kakashi.

—¿Y en verdad van a creer qué es hijo del rey?

—Tienen que…

* * *

—¿Estás bien? — preguntó Kakashi.

—Sí. — se cubrió totalmente mientras acomodaba al bebé entre sus brazos. — Solo pienso en lo raro que es todo esto, me embaracé siendo virgen, mi primera vez fue contigo y haré de señuelo de tener un heredero del rey.

—Sí, he visto casos peores. — respondió Kakashi acomodándose el Haori.

—Tengo un poco de miedo.

—El Hokage no te dejará sola, Sakura.

Posó su brazo en el hombro de la kunoichi y la abrazó. Estaban juntos y eso era lo que importaba.

Las puertas se abrieron al ver al Rokudaime Hokage llegar al palacio acompañado de lo que parecía una mujer elegante, a la que no podían ver ni del rostro. Iba cubierta hasta los pies, ¿acaso la cabeza de Konoha se había casado?

La incertidumbre empezaba a correr por todo el castillo que llevaba rápidamente los chismes a oídos del nuevo rey. Mientras avanzaban por las explanada, ya había llegado la noticia de como el Hokage había sobrevivido al derrumbe y había sido encontrado a las semanas, pero al estar en coma, la Quinta fue la que tomó el lugar de asesorar al antiguo rey Kizuki.

Gendo Kizuki, se encontraba en su silla, rodeado de su segundo círculo de traidores.

Las puertas se abrieron y el Hokage entró con la mujer a su lado.

—Es un honor verlo, Rokudaime-sama. Supimos que pasó por momentos difíciles y que su recuperación fue lenta.

—Uno debe de hacer lo necesario para cuidar de su pueblo. — respondió el peligris.

—Veo que se ha casado… pero su esposa seguramente pasó por el concurso del rey.

La corte rió por el comentario.

—Oh, no, no es mi esposa. De hecho no fue nunca la esposa de nadie, usted le quitó el privilegio.

—¿Yo?, ¿y cómo es que le quité ese privilegio?

Kakashi se quitó el Haori y levantó el gran velo que cubría a Sakura. De nuevo llevaba la apariencia del concurso, solo que el cabello más corto. Cargaba a un pequeño bulto en brazos y lo miraba con decisión.

—Mikarin casi fue asesinada por alguien de su corte y fue tirada como basura al exterior de mi aldea, la Quinta la descubrió cuando iba a monitorear mi estado en el último reclutamiento que hubo.

—Debe ser una confusión. — señaló el hombre entre confundido y feliz de ver a una de las mujeres que le habían quitado el sueño.

La Quinta entró después de ellos.

—Esto es un ataque directo a usted y el nombre del difunto rey. Yo misma la revisé y no tendría porque mentir, está mujer fue brutalmente herida por estar esperando al hijo del rey.

—Investigaré lo sucedido y me haré cargo. Lleven al Hokage a una habitación de huéspedes y a la mujer a la casa junto al castillo, denles lo necesario para su comodidad.

Tsunade observó al hombre confundido y se acercó.

—El Hokage la trajo recién ha dado a luz, no quiso esperar más. El tiempo coincide señor, revíselo usted mismo. Es hijo de su hermano.

La mujer salió de ahí y se dirigió a la casa en la que estaban siendo instalados algunos muebles y objetos para Sakura.

—Ha funcionado, veamos hasta qué punto llega su obsesión por ti. — le habló Tsunade mientras caminaban en el patio.

—No lo entiendo… con el rey llegué hasta el final por táctica e inteligencia, pero ¿qué me vio el hermano? — preguntó Sakura más para ella que para su maestra. —No soy la más guapa, o la más agradable, incluso mi actitud en todo esto no fue la mejor.

—Sakura, tal vez sea lo que hace que seas considerada una de las mujeres más bellas de la aldea. — le habló de forma consoladora mientras le quitaba al niño de los brazos y lo cargaba. —Tal vez sea lo que hizo que Hatake se fijara en ti.

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos de golpe y observó a su maestra.

—Quiere casarse contigo al acabar esto.

—Eso, yo… no lo esperaba…

—Sakura, caminemos, estamos siendo observadas.

* * *

El rey miraba de reojo desde el balcón mientras lo terminaban de vestir después de otro intento fallido de concebir con la reina. Hoy había sido imposible tocarla, no con la chica de cabello magenta caminando tan cerca de él.

—Debería regresar a sus aposentos, señor. Si el Daimyō lo supiera…

El rey los ignoró y se fue de ahí, bajó las escaleras y caminó velozmente hasta la mujer que le había robado el sueño.

—¿Puedo hablar con La Maestra?

Tsunade se hizo a un lado con el bebé y entró a la casa para verificar que estuviera todo listo.

—Hace mucho que nadie me llamaba así…

—¿Por qué no me delataste?, ¿por qué no dijiste que yo te encerré en ese lugar?

—Porque era una prueba para mí, no delatarlo era la mejor forma de agradecerle el que no me asesinara con su hermano. — respondió cabizbaja. —Pero no sabía que en realidad sí se iba a deshacer de mi.

—¡Yo no lo ordené! Yo fui el primero en estar confundido cuando dijeron que encontraron tu cuerpo.

—Lo sé. — le acarició la mejilla rápidamente. —Solo quería oírlo de usted.

* * *

Regalos empezaron a aparecer en la casita de Sakura, varias joyas, algunas peinetas. Hanare había vuelto como su asistente y ahora nueva aliada.

Le debía la vida a la kunoichi.

—Lograron hacer el caos. — habló Hanare en la mesa de la casita con los tres miembros adultos de la Hoja. —La mitad del consejo quiere sacar a Sakura y desterrar al hijo, hay un debate en quién debería ser el segundo o tercero en la línea sucesoria.

—Van a querer encontrar algo en tu contra para deshacerse de ti. — señaló Tsunade.

—Tenemos que eliminar a Mizuki antes de que hable. — señaló Kakashi. — Sukea desapareció de aquí y es buscado como traidor, Mizuki va a querer chantajearnos o ir directamente a acusar a Sakura como ninja.

—Será complejo pero no imposible, Naruto puede entrar con alguno de sus clones. — Tsunade sacó un mapa y señaló las entradas. —El problema es que Mizuki no está ahora en el palacio.

—Vamos a esperarlo, en cuanto sepa que estoy aquí, vendrá a buscarnos. — Sakura enrrolló el pergamino y lo ocultó con un jutsu.

—¿Quién vendría a buscarlos? — el rey abrió la puerta seguido del hombre que parecía invocado. —Dice este hombre que te llevó Sasuke Uchiha… ¿ese bebé es hijo de mi hermano?

—Señor, ¿acaso no le dieron un informe del cuerpo de Uchiha…?

—¿Es su hijo?

Tsunade salió del lugar jalando del brazo a Sakura y todos la siguieron. Fueron a la biblioteca y sacó las carpetas del informe forense.

—Yo misma revisé el cuerpo. — le lanzó una foto del cuerpo totalmente desnudo en la plancha metálica. —¿Acaso tiene pinta de poder procrear?

Sacó otras fotografías que pasó al rey y a Mizuki.

—Véanlas bien, querían ver algo tan horrible como eso ¿no?

—Creo que es una falta de respeto a la Quinta dudar de sus habilidades como médico. — señaló Kakashi mientras seguía a Sakura que se encontraba de camino a la residencia.

El rey la siguió pero Sakura en el marco de la puerta se detuvo.

—Váyase.

El monarca esquivó a Kakashi y se arrodilló abrazándose a las piernas de la mujer.

—¡Señora! ¿Acaso no sabes cómo me siento?

—¿En serio cree que no lo sé? — el rey la jaló al suelo y ella lo miró de frente. — Lo sé cuándo todo el consejo de ministros nos observan de esa forma tan feroz y quieren sacar a mi hijo cómo un criminal.

—Consejo, ministros, eunucos, no me importa. — la abrazó con fuerza. Sakura y su maestro solo se observaban sorprendidos al ver el acto de cariño del suplente, no esperaban que cayera tan pronto. — Soy un desastre, la deseo tanto desde hace tiempo Maestra.

Intentó besarla pero Sakura se retiró. Volvió a hacerlo pero la pelirrosa se puso de pie y avanzó junto a la puerta.

—Vuelva cuando sea un verdadero rey…

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara. Sakura se estaba volviendo una verdadera maestra de la manipulación, ahora era su turno de terminar lo iniciado momentos antes.

—Ella verdaderamente lo estima, nunca lo dijo abiertamente pero cuando la encontramos, una de sus manos estaba muy marcada por un grillete, la acusaban de ser una ninja y le pusieron un supresor de chakra. A la gente ninja no le haría ningún daño, pero a ella sí. Supongo que eso no importa si la van a sacar como traidora.

El rey volteó para observar al Sexto Hokage pero este ya iba caminando de vuelta al palacio.

* * *

Como si hubiesen lanzado una maldición, Mizuki desapareció esa misma noche pero Naruto Uzumaki encontró al que había intentado asesinarlo de niño y se encargó fríamente del trabajo.

Shikamaru desde la oficina Hokage seguía planeando la estrategia que había hecho previamente con sus jefes antes de que partieran. Ino estaba con él y Sai organizando a los ninjas que ahora se encargarían de acabar totalmente con todo desde afuera.

El nuevo rey se estaba encargando de destruir todo y eliminar a su gabinete. Ya quedaba poco tiempo para terminar con todo, el Daimyō estaba preparando al nuevo gabinete que sustituiría a esa familia sangrienta. Solo era cosa de tener paciencia.

El rey empezó a despedir y correr a gente que quería hacer su voluntad y correr a la La Maestra del palacio. Muchos huyeron pero antes de que fuesen atrapados por la gente del palacio real, fueron capturados por las aldeas ocultas de las fuerzas aliadas.

Gaara y el grupo de la arena, aún tenían fama de ser crueles asesinos, así que con tal amenaza, los prisioneros cayeron con más facilidad ante el miedo al Kazekage.

El último grupo que intentó asesinar a la hija de Sakura, no le salieron las cosas como esperaba. Hanare se interpuso y recibieron el cruel castigo de Hatake Kakashi. Y al grupo organizador le recayó la furia de Uchiha Sasuke al saber que aunque no lo lograron por su incompetencia, plantearan algo en contra del único niño del clan.

En el interior del castillo, no iban las cosas mejor. El nuevo rey estaba tachando a todos de traidores, e incluso encontró evidencia de que la túnica mostrada a su medio hermano era falsa.

¿Qué estaba pasando realmente?

¿Alguien más planeaba la traición desde antes?

—La Maestra está aquí como ordenó. — habló Tsunade desde la puerta.

El nuevo rey corrió hasta la puerta corrediza y observó a la ojiverde con fascinación.

—¡Lo he hecho! — la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola al interior de los aposentos. — He sacado a todos los que han atentado contra mis decisiones y contra usted, mi señora, ¿qué más puedo hacer como rey?

—Ahora sí es un rey…

—¡Se ha puesto la flor de jade!

Sakura sonrió, llevaba un caro adorno de cabello modificado por su maestra, el arma definitiva.

—Ahora soy suya, su majestad.

Gendo la tomó con fuerza y la empezó a desnudar sin cuidado. La médico no dijo nada y solamente se dedicó a ayudar al hombre a quitar las prendas.

El monarca la hizo retroceder hasta el lecho y empezó a quitarse la ropa con fiereza.

Sakura lo detuvo con cuidado y le sonrió.

—No pienso irme, tenemos tiempo. — le acarició el rostro. —Al fin, es tiempo.

—Eres un sueño, Mikarin-san.

Sakura seguía bajo el, con la espalda sobre el colchón, con una mirada serena pero decidida.

El hombre se dispuso a penetrarla y Sakura se quejó un poco.

El rostro de placer y conmoción generó un poco de desagrado, los gestos que estaba haciendo era realmente repulsivos, pero la pelirrosa tuvo que seguir en su papel. Era lo último que haría, al fin.

El hombre empezó a e con fuerza a la kunoichi y ella a gemir. Generando más morbo y placer en el hombre.

Como dijo Hanare, eso y la ayuda del genjutsu harían el trabajo.

Activó los sellos de manos mientras lo abrazaba y observó al hombre quedarse totalmente paralizado, embelesado.

Se quitó la flor de la cabeza, soltando la cabellera y mostrando una afilada aguja metálica que clavó en el cuello.

El rey despertó el jutsu y observó a Sakura mientras era bañada en sangre. El líquido caliente estaba bajando por su cuello como si fuese sudor y empezó a sentir la falta de aire.

La mujer soltó la flor de jade mientras sostenía en brazos al moribundo rey. Y lo dejaba en el fino colchón.

Al fin estaba hecho…

* * *

—Ya no siento su presencia… Sakura está muy alterada. Es hora. — sentenció Naruto abriendo los ojos en modo sabio.

Yamato, Sai y Sasuke corrieron a arrestar a los guardias al recibir la señal del clon de sombras del Uzumaki.

Tsunade se abrió paso a la fuerza a la habitación y encontró a Sakura, desnuda, bañada en sangre y con la mirada fija en el suelo.

—Se acabó… es hora de irnos. — le dijo al tomar una bata y cubrirla.

—Perdimos más de un año para que esto se acabe así. — rió con ironía. —Con una muerte tan patética.

—Lo hiciste bien, se acabó al fin Sakura.

La chica seguía con esa aura oscura que la cubría aún. Seguía por inercia a su maestra, pero era como si el cuerpo apenas y le respondiera.

—Sakura…

La voz de Kakashi se escuchaba tan lejana, no sabía ni de dónde provenía.

—Llévatela de aquí. No está en condiciones. — ahora había hablado su maestra.

No supo en que momento reaccionó y estaba sobre la espalda del Hokage en el bosque.

—¿El bebé? — preguntó al fin.

—A salvo, Hanare lo ha llevado a Konoha, Hinata los está custodiando.

El silencio se hizo presente nuevamente hasta que el hombre habló de nuevo.

—¿Te lastimó?

—Un poco. — le contestó con voz átona. —Igual de desagradable que todo lo que hemos vivido en este maldito reino.

—Lo lamento…

—Yo lo lamento más, Kakashi.

* * *

En las siguientes semanas, se supo que la consorte del rey había desaparecido con el heredero como si se hubiesen desvanecido cual humo. Se hizo una leyenda sobre la consoladora que llegó a salvar a la población al acabar con su maldición a toda la realeza maldita.

El ministro no supo explicar cómo fueron engañados con las túnicas falsas de la difunta madre y mucho menos como se encargó de aumentar la paranoia del rey, al grado de la locura. Fue acusado de traición por los señores feudales y condenado a muerte.

La Maestra había sido alabada por mucha gente, aunque ahora era una heroína anónima a la par que el entrenador.

Héroes anónimos que ahora se encontraban en Konohagakure hablando sobre el puente del río que atravesaba la aldea.

—Sasuke ha decidido establecerse en la costa, cerca de la frontera del país, así podrá vigilar a los soldados desertores que siguen escapando.

—¿Y dejará a su hijo cómo si nada aquí? — preguntó el peligris.

—Vendrá a visitar a Itachi en algunas ocasiones. Cuando el niño sea mayor, irá a entrenar y seguir desarrollando el Sharingan.

—Creo que es una decisión prudente.

—Ya no hay más Uchihas, solamente queda Itachi y Sasuke no dejará a su único hijo a su suerte.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara, era extraño saber que el niño llevaba el nombre de su difunto tío.

—¿Y qué pensaste sobre mi propuesta?

Sakura dejó de observar el río y giró para encontrar los ojos de su antiguo maestro.

—No será bien recibida por el consejo…

—Shikamaru y yo contamos cómo la mitad del consejo, y por mi, los ancianos se pueden ir al diablo.

—Más respeto, que pronto los alcanzarás en edad. — sonrió con malicia la mujer.

Kakashi frunció el cejo, visiblemente irritado.

—¿Serás la esposa del Hokage sí o no?

—Seré la esposa de Hatake Kakashi, no pienso cargar el título.

—Esa respuesta es mejor. — avanzó dos pasos hasta quedar más cerca, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos y acorralandola con la barandilla del puente.

—Pero te advierto que no soy la chica alegre que conociste en la academia, ni siquiera sé como vivir ahora en la aldea después de todo lo que hice…

—Ya lo tengo planeado. — le respondió acercándose hasta abrazarla. — Vas a tomar la dirección del hospital mientras tú maestra sigue viajando por el mundo, aprovecharás que tu futuro esposo es el Hokage y lo revisarás a la primera provocación. Asistiremos juntos a los eventos de gobierno e inauguraciones. Si salgo temprano, te llevaré a cenar siempre para que no cocines, sanarás poco a poco como todos y volverá el brillo a tu mirada, cuidaremos de Itachi y lo llenarás de amor. Y tal vez te convenza de tener otros tres niños, diario te haré el amor hasta que tengas problemas de espalda… eso suena bien.

—En verdad tienes todo planeado… — se aferró a la espalda del Rokudaime Hokage.

—No, pero sería bonito algo así, se puede improvisar sobre la marcha.

—Necesito ayuda con eso de ser feliz…

—Y lo serás Sakura. — se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano. — Salvamos a muchas mujeres, perdimos a otras, a un costo muy alto, pero no te dejaré perderte en el regreso.

Sakura sonrió débilmente.

—¿Por qué dices cosas así frente a mi? ¿Sabes lo irresistible que es escucharte tan sabio y maduro? Ni cuando eras el capitán del equipo siete fuiste tan inteligente.

—Un hombre sabe cuándo es momento de sentar cabeza. — le puso el anillo en su delgado dedo. —¿Al fin lo aceptarás?

La pelirrosa asintió con la cabeza y lo besó sobre la máscara.

—¡Pero quítale la estúpida máscara dattebayo! Aún no me acostumbro.

Sakura y Kakashi casi se infartan al ver al grupo de amigos tras los arbustos.

—¡Naruto ya superenlo! ¿No podemos tener privacidad en un momento como este? — gritó Sakura alterada levantando el puño en amenaza.

Yamato y Gai sonrieron a la lejanía, algunas cosas no cambiaban. Las heridas de las kunoichi sanarían con lentitud, pero no sería imposible. Se miraron con complicidad al ver a su amigo por primera vez con serenidad.

Kakashi abrazó a Sakura por la cintura y la detuvo antes de que se lanzara a golpear a su compañero de equipo.

 **Fin**

Hello from the other SIDE! Ok no, hola mis queridos bellos y sensuales lectores, he vuelto después de estar muy atorada con el final, ya que aunque no lo saben, tuve cinco versiones de este final y total, este fue el que me convenció. Teníamos que eliminar a las malas semillas y evitar que esto siguiera. Creo que fue más difícil de lo que creí, pero bueno, espero no decepcionar a nadie.

Gracias a todos los que leyeron este terrible experimento. Gracias por todos los buenos y malos comentarios.

Empiezo a dar las gracias en el último capítulo:

* * *

Melisa xD: muchas gracias por leerme en tus ratos libres, me alegra saber que aunque es corta, logró atraparte hasta este punto. Arigato.

Lexia Konayev Z. W: Bueno, no fue la escuincla pero hice que no se casarán, no nada similar. Al contrario, Hokage ganón, se van a casar y nadie les hace de a pero el asunto. Gracias por hacerme reír en cada comentario.

Guest: me lo pensé mucho, se supone que ese era el castigo más común para los que se robaban a las mujeres ajenas. Gracias.

Haley: muchas gracias Haley.

Gracias a la gente que dentro de KakaSaku Spanish ha seguido la historia.

Les mando un beso a todos. Nos leemos en alguna próxima historia.


End file.
